Aurum Aeterna
by SilverNightRain08
Summary: One sided LightXOC. She wasn't sure how long she was laying there in the rain behind a dumpster but the next thing she knew, she had opened her eyes and saw Light studying her, genuinly confused and irritated. "What has gotten into you?"
1. Aimless

**My second-well, technically third-Death Note fan fic! :D I hope you all like it and I promise I'm working on Katsuko and her whole story. Kinda have writer's block with her...dang...but I shall be updating her story soon! Hope you like this one! **

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD YOU DUMB BITCH!"

"What?"

Tires squealed and the red blur swerved around her, making her close her eyes and she felt someone shove her towards the sidewalk.

"DUMB BLOND!"

"Ouch..." was all she could mutter, rubbing the back of her head with a shaking hand and sitting herself up unsteadily as the car roared away.

"What were you thinking?" a girl's voice scolded and the dazed girl squinted her eyes, the sunlight glaring behind a tall, slender figure with her hands on her hips and blond pigtails swaying. "You almost died! Why were you in the middle of the street?"

"I don't really know...?"

"UH! Some people!" the blond exasperated and shook her head, making her blond hair swish around her pretty face, her blue eyes closing, "you know that was pretty stupid! You scared Misa-chan to death!"

"Misa...chan?"

"Yes, Misa-chan," the girl pointed to herself and the other regained her balance before standing to her wobbling feet.

"I'm sorry, Misa-san, for scaring you like that."

Misa blew back her blond bangs, plating her slender hands on her leather mini skirt covered hips, and the girl cleared her throat.

"Well, before I disturb you again, I should be on my-"

"What's your name?" Misa demanded more than asked and her companion blinked.

_My name...? Huh...I don't know my name...wait..._

"Trinity," she replied and Misa nodded curtly.

"Okay...where do you live? Can I walk you home?"

"I live...um..."

_Crap...do I even _have_ a house? Great...I don't even know where I live..._

"Are you homeless? You don't look like you are," Misa gestured and Trinity looked down at her black, jean miniskirt, red tank top and black leggings with ankle high, heeled boots.

"W-well...uhm...I-"

"Uh!" Misa exasperated and threw her hands up into the air then grabbed Trinity's hand, "come on. You can live with me until you get a house of your own."

"Okay...?"

"I was just going shopping, so...do you have any more outfits?"

"This is all I have-"

"Then let's go!" Misa chirped and half dragged the stunned girl into the shopping plaza. Trinity surveyed around her, the glass reflecting in the sunlight, vibrant fabrics seeming to welcome her to Japan and Trinity blinked as she slowly turned her head from side to side, her curious eyes drinking up the scenery.

"Misa-san?" Her voice was soft like a child's, almost afraid, and the perky blond turned, a sunny smile on her face.

"What is it?"

Trinity paused, and then pointed a pale finger in the direction of a fabric store, Misa's sapphire blue eyes following.

"Can we go in there?"

"It's just a fabric store."

"I like making my own clothes. I'm not sure why, but I do."

Misa studied her for a moment then shrugged, following Trinity into the store.

_I find it weird how I just find myself in the middle of the street for no reason...it's strange to me. I don't know who I am...where I live...I don't even know if I have a family..._

"Hey Trinity! Over here! What do you think of these?" Misa called, pulling out a velvety, black fabric as Trinity fingered the denim. She pressed her lips together, pondering, and then tucked the denim under her arm to meet Misa in the next aisle.

"Hm...It's nice but what could I make out of it? I've got an idea for a denim skirt but...would black look good on me...?" Trinity thought aloud and Misa nodded.

"You could make a dress! This would be so comfy to wear and I'm sure everyone in your school would adore it!"

"S-school...?"

_Another thing I don't know about myself...where do I go to school?_

"Yeah," Misa chimed, "don't you go to the local high school? Touou High or something?"

"Err...yeah...do you go there too?"

"No. I dropped out and got a modeling job," Misa explained, a proud smile on her face and Trinity sweat dropped.

"You're a-_model_?"

"That's right!" Misa spread her arms out and winked, "Misa Amane, full time model! That's me!"

_Holy crud...that's impressive. Well then...I know who to turn to for fashion advice..._

"Then I guess you know what's best when it comes to fashion!" Trinity laughed, somewhat nervously and Misa beamed.

"I would say so. So, you go to Touou...that's neat. Where to you plan to go to college?"

"I...haven't thought about that yet."

_YIKES!_

"Well, there's about a month left of school and you have the summer so you've still got plenty of time."

_Phew..._

"Ahaha! Yeah...thankfully. Hey, Misa-san, do you mind if I leave early? I have something I have to do."

_Like...enroll in school._

"Aww! Do you have to?"

"I'll come back...I have nowhere else to go, 'member?"

"Oh! Yes, well, here's my address and if the house is still locked up then I'm still here, okay?" Misa pulled a pen out of her black, bat winged purse and wrote her house address and a cell phone number down on Trinity's pasty white palm, she reading it over three or four times to get in mostly engraved in her memory.

"Alright! I'll be back!"

"Do you want me to show you around? Or just pay for these?"

"No, I'll be okay. I'll manage..."

Misa pursed her full lips and shuffled up to the check out line, Trinity thanking her then pushing the shop doors open to walk back into the sunlight. Trinity searched around, her eyes trying to find a map of some sort and she walked a ways, coming to a bus stop and a map of the city.

"Let's see...if I take Main to East...then I can get to a plaza...the keep walking down East to the end of it and then that'll lead to me to the high school...wow, easier than I thought," Trinity exhaled, relieved, and began making her way down the street. She stuck her hands in her skirt pockets, her hair swaying around her shoulder blades and a small smile spreading across her lips. Taking in her surroundings, making note of landmarks and street names, Trinity weaved about the city, finally reaching the high school doors.

"It's after hours you know. School ended half an hour ago," someone informed and Trinity swiveled her head around to see a tall boy with light brown hair leaning against a tree, his chocolate brown eyes peering at her.

"I was coming to enroll here."

"You new?"

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry, dumb question," he said and his attention returned to the vibrating cell phone in his hand.

Trinity turned from him and preceded inside the air conditioned building, the door closing by it self behind her. She followed the signs in the school towards the main office, entering immediately to see a chubby, red haired woman sitting at the main desk.

"Hello," Trinity greeted the woman glanced up over her rectangular spectacles.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I just moved here and I'd like to enroll here," Trinity bowed slightly, and the secretary raised her painted on eyebrows.

"There's barely two months of school...but okay, here you are dear. Be sure to fill out the courses you like to take and fill out all the information on the application," the secretary instructed then directed her attention back to the mountain of paper work piled on the already overloaded desk. Trinity seated herself at the table near the back of the office and scribbled down all her information best she could, relived Misa had written some phone number down on her hand.

"Last name?" the secretary inquired once Trinity had handed the application to her and the teen felt her body grow rigid.

_Wonderful...I don't know that either! Well...I know my first so I'm half way there..._

"Hun?"

"Err-what?"

"Last name, dear, what's you last name?"

"Oh...um...Amane," Trinity blurted out, hoping Misa wouldn't mind the taking of her last name.

"Alright...are you finished with filling out the classes? I need that now," the secretary told the embarrassed girl and she slipped it onto the desk top.

"Here, I'm all done."

"Fast too...are you going into an art field?"

"I might, why?"

"Just the classes you're taking. Fashion design, painting and acting and then the core classes..."

"Oh, yeah, I love art," Trinity beamed and bowed slightly again after the secretary had handed her a thick, white envelope, "thank you for your time. I'll see you."

"Monday dear. Have a good weekend."

Trinity departed with a copy of her classes in her hand and studied the periods each was offered. Pushing the double doors back open, Trinity felt as if someone was watching her and she picked out the same voice she had heard only twenty minutes before hand.

"...so I was thinking about our date and I thought we could go to dinner or something?" a girl's voice pondered and Trinity focused her eyes over by the same tree, seeing the same boy.

"That sounds good. I'll pick you up about seven?"

Trinity watched him, something about his tone making her want to know what he was talking about. He seemed to give off a different aura...as if he was hiding some type of dark secret...

"Sounds good! I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, see you later."

The girl walked away, smiling excitedly and Trinity stole a glance at him. She felt her breath catch, startled, when she met his darkened eyes, the shadows from his thick hair casting over his eyes and making his supposed friendly smile appear sinister. Trinity stared back, her expression blank and kept herself from shuddering.

_Creepy..._

"ACK!" Trinity tripped over a lose stone, spilling her papers everywhere and landing flat on her face on the pavement, the world seeming to pause and stare at her.

_Way to make an impression..._

Pushing herself back up Trinity gathered her papers and stuffed them back into the envelope, her face beat red. Daring herself to peek back over to Dark Secret boy, Trinity puffed her cheeks out to see he had turned abruptly, attempting to hide the smirk on his face and walked away.

_JERK!_

**At Misa's House...**

"Wow...that photo shoot went on forever!" Misa sighed dramatically and sprawled out on her bed, her blond pigtails fanning out on either side of her head. Trinity bent her head back towards the shinigami Rem, whose one, yellow eye stared unblinking at the both of them.

"So...other than it taking forever how was it?"

"Alright...people just telling me to smile and I look awesome and stuff," Misa informed, pulling herself up to a sitting position and Trinity continued going over her schedule.

"Hey, Rem-san, can you explain to Misa-san how you know me again? I think she may need to know this," Trinity said and Rem nodded her head, Misa glancing back and forth between them.

"Wait, what?"

"Trinity is a distant relative of mine," Rem explained and Misa's jaw dropped.

"No way! That is so neat! I never knew shinigamis could have _families_!"

"Neither did I up until she told me that bit of information," Trinity agreed and lifted another school paper to her eye level.

"Yes, Trinity and I are distant relatives; therefore she is able to see me as well as any other shinigami without having to touch a Death Note. And, that also makes you partly shinigami, Trinity."

"So _that's _why I kept seeing weird numbers above people's heads," Trinity meant to joke but Misa, (being Misa) took her seriously.

"Those are people's life spans. You can see their names too but if they own a Death Note, you can't see their life span," the blond needlessly informed and Trinity sweat dropped.

"Yes, Misa-san, I know," she smiled and Misa clapped her hands together.

"Hey, Trinity-chan, does this mean you have the Eyes since you're only half shinigami?"

"Yes, but. I can't see your life span because you possess a Death Note."

"That is so neat! But, why do you look so human? And I could easily see you without touching any Death Note...do you have one?"

"No," Trinity repeated and stood up, "I don't have one since I'm only half shinigami, which means I'm also half human. Actually, I believe I'm more human than shinigami...but...Rem-san informed me, there's only one way I could die."

"Huh? How's that?"

"The only way to kill a shinigami, Misa," Rem began and Trinity leaned against the door frame, ready to leave.

"I'm going to bed," she said quietly and Misa bade her good night.

"Make them fall in love with a human."

Trinity left the room, wandering down the hall to the room Misa allowed her to keep as long as she lived there and slipped into her pajamas.

_The only way to kill a shinigami...make them fall in love with a human...good luck finding one that is willing to do _that, Trinity thought bitterly and rested her hands behind her head before closing her eyes, awaiting for sleep to whisk her away.

**Two Days Later...**

"Yagami, Light-kun is needed in the office," the chubby secretary called over the speaker and Light Yagami perked up in class.

"What? Why?"

"Here's a pass, Yagami-kun, go ahead," the professor instructed and Light shrugged his shoulders, sighing, and then strode out of the classroom towards the office.

_What's going on now? The last thing I need at the moment is some type of school issue...I've got enough to occupy my mind..._

Light opened the door, the red haired secretary turning to him and Light handed her the pass.

"Have a seat, please, Yagami-kun."

"What's going on, exactly?"

A student turned her head, her topaz eyes glazing over him and he caught her eye, recognizing the red and black streaked hair and peculiar way of dressing.

_That girl...I saw her a few days ago..._

"Yagami-kun, I was hoping you'd be kind enough to be Amane-san's guide for the next few days? She's new here," the secretary asked and Trinity clicked it together.

_I recognize him...he's that dark-secret-Friday-night-dinner guy..._

"Sure," Light answered and focused on the new student, "what's your first class?"

"History," she replied shortly, her voice somewhat flat and Light opened the door for her, "thank you."

"That's a few doors down from where I am so, just follow me. What's your name?"

"Trinity."

"Interesting name..."

"Thanks. What's yours?" she asked, even though she didn't need to.

_Moon Yagami...even more interesting than mine..._

"Yagami, Light."

"Then why does it say-" Trinity pointed above his head and then stopped herself, feeling like a total freak show.

_There is no way I can let anyone but Amane-san and Rem-san know I'm a freaking half breed..._

"What are you talking about?" Light inquired, looking genuinely confused and Trinity rubbed the back of her neck, her red and black hair swaying.

"Nothing, I misread a poster," she lied horribly and Light felt his eyes darken.

_There is something different about this girl...something isn't right about her..._

"Well, here we are," Light gestured towards the classroom and Trinity shifted the shoulder strap of her bag, making the clump of key chains dangling from the zipper clink in unison.

"Thank you, Yagami-kun," she bowed and Light nodded.

"I'll meet you here after class, sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Trinity smiled softly and walked into the classroom, Light departing as well, his now dark eyes glaring down at the carpet.

_Something isn't right about her..._

_Yagami, Light...why can't I see your life span? Why do you have a Death Note, and how did you get one to begin with?_

**I'm sorry if this first chapter was a bit of a drag...I thought it was but...need background before you get into it right? XD Next chapter...not sure when. I'm sure other readers are irritated with me because I am neglecting my other stories...-bows- I'm sorry! Well, reviews make me happy as you all know! Hope you enjoyed it! :D **_  
_


	2. The Kira Case

**Okay, chapter two! WHOO! Thank you: Yara 8D, XxCrimsonXXAngelxX and DarkFlame Alchemist for the reivews and favorites! :D I appreciate it so much! Enjoy!**

"I see you made a new friend today," Ryuk commented as Light met up with the shinigami after Trinity trotted away, meeting up with a blond girl with pig tails.

"She's not a friend," Light muttered, his black gaze shooting over towards the red and black streaked hair, her topaz eyes not meeting his, "there's something wrong with her."

"Well that's a bit rude," Ryuk hovered in the air, waiting for Light to walk ahead and Trinity to disappear from view, "what's the matter with her? She seems normal to me from what I've seen."

"I think she knows something no other human should know...she sensed something..."

Ryuk stared at Light, the red, unblinking eyes confused and Kira continued on his way, his thoughts flowing through his mind, fingers grazing over the Death Note buried in his inner coat pocket.

_She sensed something...it's as if she knew something about me...my being Kira...I could tell she sensed it. Wait, no, that's completely absurd! Trinity isn't a mind reader and she's more likely than not one of those weird goths or occult people that believes she's superior over everyone else. There's no need for me to be paranoid now because some goth sensed some demonic presents or something abnormal like that._

"Light," Ryuk waved his hands around, Light brushing him off and his mind continuing to ponder about Trinity.

_However, ever since the Eye option Ryuk tried to give me, I can be safe to assume that Trinity may have the Shinigami Eyes...and if she does...that could be an advantage to me...however, how do I find that out for sure? It's not like I straight up ask her because if she really is one of those creepy occult people...then she can discover that I'm Kira..._

"Hey! Light! Stop ignoring me!"

_But on the opposite side...if she possess the Shinigami Eyes, how do I know she is even willing to help Kira? In a wild possiblity she opposes me, she could be using her Eyes in order to help L find Kira...but I have never seen her at the investigations or anywhere else around here...it is a bit weird how she just moved here and then starts acting all wierd around me...there is a possiblity she could be helping L and if she is..._

"Light! Really! I hate being ignored! What gives?"

"Trinity...tell me this, Ryuk, does the chance of Trinity obtaining the Shinigami Eyes in order to aid L sound logical to you?" Light wondered and the shinigami froze in his place.

"What in the world gave you _that _idea?"

"Think of it this way, Trinity just appears out of nowhere soon after L suspects that I'm Kira and begins investigating me. She acted all weird around me as if she sensed something and whenever I was around her, she'd get tense and even backed away from me a few times."

"Well...she is new so it could be she's shy..."

"She didn't act like that around anyone else. In fact, she made a friend or two today without many problems."

"Another hunch I have is you're just upset a cute girl cowers away from you as if you're the Antichrist."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not...I think this is all an ego thing because usually girls are practically hanging off you, asking you to go on dates and that, then Trinity comes along and her reaction to you is a complete one eigthy from everyone else."

Light growled, his hand tightening on his shoulder strap and shoved his other hand in his pocket.

"I'm not attracted to her at all, Ryuk. It's not a matter of my ego, it's a matter of she knows something."

"Then just kill her off," Ryuk shrugged, "what is she to you?"

"I can't do that either."

"Why not?"

"Because, if she really is working undercover for L then my killing her would only force me under greater suspicion."

"And if she isn't working for L...?"

"Then she could be useful to me."

_I should have known he'd say that..._Ryuk scolded himself.

**At Misa's House...**

Trinity tapped her pen against her text book, her mind entertaining thoughts about Light Yagami rather than chemistry and she rested her chin on her palm, legs kicking the air lightly.

_There is something strange about him..._she pondered, _he's hiding something...I wonder what it is though...hopefully I didn't make anything too obvious...I'd rather not people lable me as some supernatural freak...but I wonder if anyone else suspects something weird about Light too. I mean, he's perfect...and on my opinion, it's always the ones that have the seemingly perfect life are the ones that mask the darkest secrets..._

"Trinity-chan!" Misa called through the house and the front door slammed, making the teen jump. Her bouyant footsteps bounced up the stairs, her hand pushing open Trinity's bedroom door and Trinity sat up.

"Hey, Misa-san, Rem-san," Trinity greeted and Misa skipped over to her, flopping down on the bed and Rem hovered next to them, "how was your day?"

"Tiring!" Misa exclaimed and the half shinigami crossed her legs, tilting her head, listening to what the blond had to say.

"How so?"

Misa sat up, her pigtails swaying and she too crossed her legs before fumbling for the TV remote, switching the mini television on to the news. Trinity cocked her eyebrows, wondering what the perky model was up to now and focused her topaz gaze towards the screen.

"...I hope Kira comes to see me as an ally-"

Trinity switched the television off, not wanting to be distracted from her homework (as boring as it may be) and shot Misa a glance of intolerance.

"Misa-san, not now-"

"Wait a minute," Misa's blue eyes were wide with shock and she crept closer to Trinity, who backed up against her head board, "you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"The Kira Case!"

"The who of what?"

Misa's jaw dropped and Trinity turned to Rem for an explination.

"Rem-san, elaborate?"

"Kira is an unidentified existance that judges criminals and kills them and some view him as one that brings justice to the world. Others view him as a mass murderer and the dectecive L is working on the case, hoping to catch him," Rem explained and Trinity blinked, comprehending.

"How does he manage to kill his victims?"

"To my understanding, he uses a Death Note. That's the only way he'd be able to kill from a distance."

"Wow," Trinity rubbed the back of her neck and glanced over at Misa, who was surveying about the room, not really paying attention to the conversation between the two shinigamis. "You have a Death Note, don't you Misa-san?"

"I'm not Kira though," she confirmed and leaped off the bed, spinning over to the door, "come on, let's go shopping."

"But my school work-?"

"You can do it when we get back. We won't be gone too long," Misa promised and seized her friend's hand before she could protest further.

_I don't get much of a choice with Misa-san...but oh well...she's allowing me to live under her roof so, the least I can do is just be respectful._

Rem spread her wings and flew above the two girls, casting a looming shadow that only they could see over them as Misa skipped ahead of them, Trinity digging her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket after popping the collar.

"Misa," Rem broke the silence once the three of them had reached the end of the street and came to the shopping plaza, "I gave that Death Note for you to use...so why not use it for yourself?"

"I am using it for myself, Rem, because I believe in what Kira's doing. I want to know Kira, talk with him and get to know him...which is the only reason I sent all those tapes out to the TV station. And, I'd say that sure got his attention, wouldn't you say so?" Misa giggled and Trinity looked up at Rem, who seemed to be both annoyed and concerned.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing."

"It's hardly a game at all," Trinity put out, "if you're messing with some guy that only needs your name and face to kill you...one wrong move, Misa-san..."

"And you could be killed," Rem concluded gravely and a shiver raced up and down Trinity's spine.

"It's alright," Misa sang optimistically and skipped ahead of them, "I'm sure Kira is very kind to those with pure hearts and besides, if it ever did narrow down to that, I'm _still _stronger than he because I've got the Eyes."

**Later that Night...**

"This isn't good," Light muttered to himself as he sat back in his desk chair, his fingers folding together and Ryuk chewed on an apple core, "if this imposter slips up even once...then-"

"Light," Mrs. Yagami knocked on her son's bedroom door and Light slipped his Death Note under his mattress, "are you still up? It's almost eleven thirty dear, get some sleep."

"Sorry Mom, I'm going to bed now," Light answered back and heard his mother's footsteps carefully make their way back down the stairs. Light sighed to himself, falling back onto his bed and relaxed his hands behind his head, closing his brown eyes.

"Hey, Light, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you," Ryuk said from the other side of the room and Light pulled himself back up, listening.

"What is it? Out of character for you to be so serious."

The shinigami paused, streching out in midair and Light layed back down, his mind swimming.

"When you first got the Death Note, you didn't use it for a while, then all of the sudden you started writing criminals names down like there's no tomorrow."

Light shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the god of death, a smirk playing with the corners of his mouth.

"What makes you ask that? I just didn't know what to use it for," Light lied, Ryuk scoffing, seeing right through Kira's mask.

"Yeah right."

"Alright then, what do you think it was?"

"What I _know _it was actually...it was that girl, wasn't it?"

"Girl?" Light sat up, his elbows resting on his knees and hands folding over his mouth, "you think I'm doing this out of passion of something?"

"Yeah...something like that. Whatever you humans call it."

Light blew his bangs back, rolling his eyes and yanked his bed sheets back, curling up underneath them.

"You're dillusional, Ryuk."

"Whatever."

**The Following Week...**

"Good morning, Amane-san," Light greeted as a sleepy eyed Trinity pulled her text books out of her locker and slipped them into her denim bag.

"Ohayo, Yagami-kun," she yawned and shuffled down the school hallway with him to her first class room.

"Not a morning person, I see?"

"No...I'm the farthest thing from it. I'm more of a stay up all night and sleep during the day type person."

"Insomniac?"

"Sure."

Trinity looped her thumbs through the belt loops of her black jeans and cast her gaze out the window towards the blood red and gold sun rise. Light kept the same pace as her, his brown eyes watching her carefully and her hair swayed, bangs clipped back flat on top of her head and styled in low pigtails, her eyes seeming to be hold a knowing expression despite the blank stare on her freckled face.

_I have no choice but to keep a close eye on her...if she is working undercover for L...then..._

"Hey Yagami-kun, let me ask you something," Trinity shattered the silence and began to fiddle with a piece of notebook paper, Light watching her intently.

"Sure."

"What is this whole "Kira" deal?"

_Got her._

"Kira?"

"Yeah."

"Well...all I know is he punishes criminals and brings justice to the world, or so he claims to," Light explained as mildly as he could but Trinity's eyes told him she knew he knew more.

"Is that so?" she questioned, her voice velvety and smooth to the point where Light almost shuddered.

"I guess."

"You're a supporter of this Kira then."

Light shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, rapidly generating another lie.

"No, I'm just merely repeating what everyone else tells me. I personally would like to help in catching him," he lied again and Trinity only stared at him.

_Liar..._you're _Kira...however, if I didn't have the Eyes I would think he's telling the truth...so...he's a creative lier...dunno whether to be impressed or somewhat scared..._

_Now to find out her opinion...I have to be extra careful about what I say around her..._

"What do you think of Kira, then?" Light interrogated and Trinity pulled a package of pocky out of the front pocket of her bag.

"Good question," she raised her eyebrows and nibbled on a chocolate coated treat, "I haven't really thought about it. Want some pocky?"

"No thanks."

"You're missing out...but back to Kira..." she sighed, toying around with her thoughts and she twisted a strand of hair around her finger, Light anxiously awaiting her answer. "Well, based on what I've found out over the past week, all I have to say is both Kira and L are wasting their precious time."

Light stopped walking, his eyes widening more and he felt his breath catch in his chest.

"What?"

"What what? I just think the two of them are wasting their time. Kira will never accomplish creating a perfect world because there's no such thing...there will always be someone disagreeing or having a different vision, and L...well...I'm not sure about him. I just don't see Kira being caught...and if Kira is caught, then I don't see him stopping. In fact, even though I could care less either way, I see Kira winning this time...just hopefully...he won't go insane with the amount of power he has...and if he does go nuts, then hopefully L will get him before the insanity does."

"So you don't think either one will win?"

"Nope."

"Do you think either is right or wrong?"

"No...I mean sure killing people in general is wrong, but I don't see Kira as pure evil since I see where he's coming from, and L...he's neither right nor wrong because he wants to put an end to the _killing, _and I'm sure he'll do it in a way that doesn't call for bloodshed."

The tone sounded and Trinity strode away towards her class, giving Light a wave good bye.

"I'll see you later, Yagami-kun," she bade and disappeared into class, Light feeling stunned.

**Few More Days Later because the author got all the timing wrong...(Light and Misa don't meet till he's in university...I totally screwed that up! .)**

"Misa-san, we've been sitting here for hours...what are we here for?" Trinity moaned, hating the fact she had to remain in the same chairfor what was going on three hours.

"I'm trying to find Kira."

"Can I leave, please, and just come back for you?"

"You sure do complain a lot."

"Sorry...I'm just bored."

_Really bored._

"It's okay...we'll be leaving soon. But this would be much easier if you or Rem would just tell me who Kira is," Misa sighed, adjusting her glasses and Trinity yanked her hood over her head.

"I can't...even though I'm half shinigami, I still abide by regular shinigami rules."

"And that has to do with this situation, how?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you like any other shinigami, otherwise, I would have told you days ago."

"So you know who he is? That means you've actually talked to him before!" Misa hissed to her, keeping her voice down so others wouldn't hear.

"Yup...anyway, what is it with this guy anyway? What is he to you?" Trinity interrogated, her eyes peering up at the black haired girl over the leather sleeve of her jacket.

"He's everything to me," Misa sighed passionantly and Trinity rested her head back down, her hair being covered with her hood.

"So, what do you plan to do once you find this guy?"

_Light, if you don't show up soon, I'm kicking your ass!_

"Well, it's not like I can just run up and introduce myself, but..." Misa trailed off and Trinity peered up at her, seeingher friend had become very focused. Trinity glance out the window, seeing a large group of teens pass the cafe, Light being amoung them.

_THANK YOU FOR SHOWING UP! NOW WE CAN LEAVE!_

"Gotcha," Misa breathed as a young man with neat brown hair passed by, the model's heart swelling once she saw (or didn't see...) he had no life span above his head. "Found him!" she sang and stood abruptly, a triumphant smile spreading across her pretty face.

"Okay Rem, Trinity, time to go."

"What? That's it?" Rem inquired, not understanding how the blond had waited for three hours in the Note Blue cafe just for one man to pass by and then just leave without any signal or sign of awknowledgement of each other.

"Well, like I told Trinity, I can't jsut run up and be "Hi Kira! Nice to meet you!" right now...I need to think of a way to see him without anyone being suspicious," Misa said and Trinity stood.

"Considering I go to school with the guy, I can get some info for you. His name is Light Yagami and he's been hanging around me for the past few days...being a guide for me and all," she explained and Misa folded her hands over her heart.

"That would mean the world to me, Trinity, thank you."

"First thing when I go back to school."

Misa focused her eyes on Trinity and smiled gratefully, Trinity returning it and the trio exited the cafe, Trinity's hood still over her head as she passed a survalience camera.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**I really screwed up here...I got all the timing wrong! ACK! Well, I'm going to be skipping over some stuff, obviously to get to where everything is supposed to be. Sorry, didn't realize this till I was half done with this chapter. -facepalm- Oh well...hope you liked it anyway! I'm trying to think of more things to happen to get this all moving because I feel like I'm rewritting he series but with Trinity in here...hmm...well I will make this awesome! I promise! :D 3 reviews please! **


	3. No, I Don't Want To Date You!

************

**Thank You: Bleached-Naru, Epic Anime 77, Lumilae, Volcanic Monsoon, DarkFlame Alchemist and Megii of Mysteri OusStranger! I feel so special at how many favorites/alerts I got. :3 I think I got a better grip on the story and I won't just rewrite the plot anymore. xD Well, maybe a few events but I'll try to avoid that as much as I can. I hope you all enjoy it! ^-^**

Trinity groaned as she threw herself onto her bed, burrowing her face into her puffy, red pillow. Summer had gone by way too fast, not to mention, she felt as if the full three months she was free from school work and nagging teachers, Misa made sure to suck Trinity even more into all the Kira business. So far, neither of them had seen Light all summer...(well Trinity did once but what Misa didn't know couldn't hurt her) and Trinity had wondered from time to time what exactly what he was planning to do with the Death Note he had obtained...and more importantly...she was worried he'd slip under all the pressure at one point and it's power would be discovered. Who knew what would happen then...

"Trinity, aren't you going to get ready for the entrance exams?" Rem wandered into her distant cousin's bedroom and Trinity raised her eyes to the shinigami.

"I don't plan on going to college. I'm just going to go straight into work," she informed and Rem hovered next to the bed.

"What do you plan to do?"

"I dunno...illustrator or something. I don't need a college degree to create art," Trinity scoffed and rolled over on her back, tossing her pillow up into the air, "however...I am curious about this whole "college" deal...I've heard some say how it's supposed to be the best years of your life...but I heard some freshman last year say the same about high school...and I don't even remember any of my high school life other than the last month I was a senior." The pillow puffed down on her chest and she threw it up again, Rem watching it rise then fall.

"Another question," Rem inquired, Trinity lifting the pillow up as if she were benching it, "what are you going to do about Kira?"

"I'm not going to do anything," Trinity remarked, her voice flat, "I'm going to tag along with Misa just because I have nothinig else better to do, not to mention, I find Kira fascinating."

"But you can't help, you're partly shinigami therefore you'd die if you helped," Rem reminded her, concern weaving itself between Rem's words.

"Not entirely true," Trinity argued, her voice still remaining in monotone and she sat up, her streaked hair falling around the middle of her back and shoulder blades, "since I'm part shinigami, I'm able to sense what does and what doesn't inter fear with anyone's fate. I doubt I am going to aid either side, but, just for the sake of something interesting to do...hell...why not? Even though...I do think Kira is wasting his time. I strongly believe there is no such existence as perfection."

Rem opened her mouth to respond, but the slamming of the front door and a friendly "Rem! Trinity! I'm home!" cut her off. Trinity hopped off her bed and slid down the stair railing to meet Misa, who didn't bother with removing her shoes or coat, Rem following close behind.

"Hey, welcome back, Misa-san. How was the photo shoot?" Trinity greeted and Misa smiled brightly.

"Fun! It took longer than I thought it would but, it was nice."

Trinity smiled softly, and she felt Misa grab her hand.

"Hey-!"

"We're going to meet Kira now!"

"EH?"

**Flash to the Yagami household...**

The doorbell sounded making Mrs. Yagami jump slightly and then dab her hands dry on her white apron.

"Who could that be?" she wondered aloud as her daughter, Sayu, sang "I'll get it!" thinking it was her beloved father.

"Welco-oh...hi," Sayu stopped herself when she came face to face with two girls around the same age as her older brother, one blond and dressed in a Gothic Lolita dress, the other leaning against the house, leather coat, black jeans and a red tank top, her hair color hard for the brunette to decipher.

"Hello and good evening," Misa started, Trinity crossing her arms, "I'm Misa Amane, a friend of Light's from school. I came by to give him an important notebook he left behind at school."

"Oh...okay," Sayu said and eyed Trinity, who caught the girl's nervous gaze.

"Hey kid."

Sayu blinked, wondering if she had seen this girl before then whipped around and dashed upstairs to retrieve her brother. Moments later, she returned, seeing neither of the girls had moved...Misa standing in the doorway, the house lights shining on her face and Trinity kept in the shadows.

_Hm...something about her..._Sayu thought to herself as she studied the college age girl dressed in leather, _she seems...familiar..._

The door clicked shut and Sayu was pulled out of her thoughts, pursing her lips together and heading back into the living room with her mother to watch television, the feeling of familiar-ism lingering in her mind.

"Hey, Light, she your sister?" Trinity asked once the door clicked shut behind him and Kira nodded.

"Yeah, her name's Sayu."

"She's cute, in a little kid way," Trinity complimented boredly and dug at her nails, taking no interest what so ever in what the two Kiras were discussing.

"I understand you're not interesting in this?" Rem asked her cousin and she shook her head, her pony tail swaying.

"No...it's just introductions now. I won't be interested until...well, I'll let you know," Trinity beamed up at the shinigami and caught notice of Light touching Misa's Death Note.

_Bmp...bmp..._

_"Hey, Raito, what's that?"_

_"What?" _

_"Lying on the ground...it looks like a notebook..."_

"Trinity?" Light's voice cut through her thoughts and she blinked, Light's voice coming from the door way.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you want to come in?"

"Oh! Sure...sorry," Trinity muttered and slipped through the door, Sayu poking her head back out and chewed her lip, knowing she had seen Trinity before...

_I wonder if Onii-san gets the same vibes...I know I have seen her somewhere!_

"Hey, Mom, they walked a long way to come here just to return my notebook. Would you mind making us all some tea?" Light asked as he mounted the stairs, Misa following behind him, Trinity staying near the door.

"Okay, I suppose so," she answered and returned to the kitchen, Trinity noticing Sayu still surveying her.

"Uh, kid...? Do you mind?" Trinity cocked her eyebrows, not liking being stared at and the brunette squeaked, bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to be rude..."

"No big deal kid...it's just...is there something on my face or clothes? I know I havea strange way of dressing myself but-"

"No, it's not that...I like your clothes...it's just...you seem familiar," Sayu confessed and Trinity blinked while observing the small middle school girl in front of her.

"Well, I've been around..."

"I mean, I've seen you before...I can't really explain it but...there's something about you-"

"Sayu-chan, you're being impolite," Mrs. Yagami scolded lightly, a tray in her arms, "I'm sorry, Trinity-san. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, thanks Yagami-san. Here, I'm going up anyway, I can take it," she volunteered, taking the tray from the woman's hands gently.

"Well, thank you. Just make yourself comfortable. Come on Sayu-chan, let's go watch TV," Mrs. Yagami gestured and her daughter nodded.

"Nice talkin' to ya kid," Trinity smiled, making Sayu confirm her belief she had seen this girl before.

_She's been here before...I know she has!_

"Yeah, nice talking to you too," she replied and Trinity climbed the stairs, seeming to know where Light's room was.

_I wonder...can I...? _she pondered as she gazed at the closed door, the wheels turning in her head, _well...I'll just have to find out..._

Trinty stepped up to the door, walking right through it backwards, Light hearing the rattling of the tea tray and jerking his head towards his bedroom door.

"D-did you just walk through a closed door?" His jaw hung open and Trinity felt the solid tray bump against the door, causing her to frown.

"Seems that way, doesn't it, Yagami-kun?"

Trinity crouched down, feeling the tray rest on the floor then stood back up, opening door and scooting the drinks into the bedroom.

"Tea is served, courtesy of Mrs. Yagami," Trinity announced and set it down on Light's desk, taking her own glass and falling back on Light's bed.

"Make yourself at home," he grumbled and Trinity smiled at his back.

"I plan to."

"Well, now that we have everything settled," Misa intercepted the conversation, Light and Trinity directing their attention back towards the blond, who clasped her hands on her lap, "will you please make me your girlfriend?"

Trinity choked on her tea, Light's eyes going wide and Rem stared at Misa, who appeared hopeful.

"Girl-_friend_?" Trinity coughed, Light staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

_She just met him! The hell? Is she really this stupid? Does she realize he could easily kill her?_

"Girlfriend?" Light repeated, just as shocked as Trinity but failed to show so and Misa folded her hands.

"Please? I know I can be a wonderful girlfriend to you and I'm sure that you'd love me in time...and..." Misa fell to the ground, Trinity feeling abandoned in a position of not knowing whether to gag, laugh or just think the girl was pathetic.

_Then again...it would make sense...I guess...a strange way it's a smart idea..._

"Look, I think you're confused. You came here out of gratitude towards Kira...you don't know me," Light reasoned but Misa brushed the statement aside.

"You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"No."

Trinity glued her eyes to her blond friend, questions floating in her mind, and she sipped her tea, questioning herself about what Rem was making of all this.

"You look a bit jealous," someone whispered into her ear and Trinity felt her heart skip a beat when she met the red eyes on Ryuk.

"Holy-you scared me. And excuse you? I'm not jealous," Trinity hissed back and Light twisted his back to look at her.

"Leave her be, Ryuk. Anyway-"

"You don't understand!" Misa cut him off, her eyes shining and Light paused, "I did come to find Kira out of gratitude and admiration because he punished the man that murdered my parents...but-I love you more than the world Light...I want to show you I can be loyal and you may use me anyway you like...just please...make me your girlfriend."

_Gagging to death..._Trinity thought bitterly and she heard Light sigh.

"Fine...I can't be your boyfriend, but I can try...but just to keep suspicions from rising since L already suspects me, I'm going to have to be seen other girls."

"Like-_dating _them?" Misa hissed through her teeth.

"You've met L already? Lucky," Trinity ogled at him and Light blinked, not knowing what exactly to make of Trinity's random question.

"Yes to both questions-"

"Sweet!" Trinity applauded at the same time Misa burst, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO!"

Light sweat dropped, Ryuk allowing himself to chuckle and Trinity sipped her tea as Misa towered over Light, her eyes glaring at him.

"If I see you with another girl, I'll kill her," she growled and Trinity scooted closer to Ryku.

"She's psycotic!" she squeaked to the shinigami and he laughed at her.

"I'm surprised you say that...considering you're ten times more powerful than these two put together."

"I don't care! She's scary!"

"Well...since everyone is used to Trinity hanging around-"

"Don't bring me into this."

"Too late," Ryuk muttered to her and waves of despair loomed over Trinity's head.

_Dammit..._

"I can date Trinity, if that's easier for you...but I can't seem too close to you...however, Trinity's presence does help because we could just say you're cousins or something and no one will think it's weird another girl suddenly comes into the picture...I mean, it's not hard to come up with an excuse for it..." Light thought and Trinity groaned.

_Damn it...I just had to get involoved...now I'm stuck dating some psycho that will manipulate her and I'm most likely going to have to protect them both from the police so no one finds out about the Death Note...it's bad enough these two know! _

"Well..." Misa weighed the options, her blue eyes fixed on the unwilling Trinity and she thought for a moment.

_I guess this arrangement would be okay but...what if Trinity does fall for him and tries to-no...that's silly. Light will really be in love with me and she's just a cover up...so it's all good I guess..._

"I dunno," Misa sighed and Light stood up walking over to her.

"Look, there isn't any other way and you remember I have both Death Notes so I could easily kill you if you-"

"Don't even think for a second I would allow that, Light Yagami," Trinity and Rem hissed simultaneously and Rem's shadow consumed the two humans, "I can see this girl's life span and should it end before the given time, I will know it was you and I will write your name in my Death Note should you cause her any harm," Rem continued.

"And I won't hesitate to turn your ass in," Trinity added, "I won't kill you, but don't forget that I can and will prove that you're Kira should you hurt Misa-san."

"But...won't you both die if you do either of those?" Light's voice shook slightly and Misa gasped.

"That's right! If either of you do anything then you'll die too!"

"Like I've got anything to live for," Trinity muttered and Ryuk cast his red stare over to her as she seated herself back down on the bed, her arms and legs crossing.

"And I am fully willing to lay my life on the line for Misa and Trinity. If you harm either of them I will kill you without a second thought," Rem glared and Light seemed almost fearful.

_Are they serious...? So I'm going to have this girl hanging around me until she...dies?_

"Light," Mrs. Yagami's voice came from outside the door and she creaked it open, "it's getting really late...I don't think it's appropriate to have two girls over this late."

"Oh, I guess we lost track of time. Sorry, Mom," Light nodded and Trinity jumped off the couch, following Mrs. Yagami down the stairs, Misa and Light behind her.

_Please Mrs. Yagami, the day I do anything with Light other than talk is the day I sacrifice myself for him...the manipulative bastard._

"So, we all agree on the arrangement?" Light inquired, making it seem as if the three of them had been discussing homework rather than the Kira situation.

"I do," Misa chirped.

_Damn you, _Trinity cursed, Light's eyes on hers and she nodded stiffly.

"Yeah...sure," she grumbled as the trio stepped outside, Misa waving good bye to Light.

"Thank you for allowing us to stop by. See you later Light," the blond bade and Kira nodded.

"Yeah, see you guys."

Trinity caught sight of Sayu and waved curtly, giving her a half smile.

"See ya kid. Bye Light," the half blood followed her blond friend down the road, Rem flying over the two of them, still fuming from the conversation between the three teens only minutes prior.

"Thanks to you both, Light really will be my prince," Misa sang and Trinity used all her energy to not gag.

"He's a manipulative bastard," Trinity snapped but Misa only giggled.

"You better get used to him because you're going to be dating him from now on," she teased and Trinity felt her face go red.

"Oh lucky me."

_Son of a bitch..._

**Days Later...**

"Hey, Light," Trinity called to her forced boyfriend when she spotted him crossing the To-Oh University campus and he glanced up from the paper he was reading.

"Trinity? Hello."

She shuffled up to him, the key chains on her back pack clinking together with every step she took and she pushed back a stray hair.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay...?"

"You're involved in the task force regarding the Kira Case, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I join too?"

"_WHAT? _Why?" Light almost lost his cool and his girlfriend shrugged.

"I wanna meet L."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

They paused, Light not having a clue of what to say for the first time in his life and he eyed Trinity's school bag.

"Are you enrolling here?"

"Hell no. I barely got through high school," Trinity scoffed, "I just cart this around everywhere...I love this bag."

"Err-okay."

"About the task force though..."

Light hesitated, not sure of how to respond and he caught Trinity's topaz gaze over his shoulder.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked, her white finger pointing behind him and Light turned, to his horror, to see none other than L walking towards them.

_Damn it! Why now of all times?_

"Hey, Light," L shuffled up to them, his panther black eyes gliding from Light to Trinity, "whose this?"

"Her? Oh, she's my-my-"

"Girlfriend," Trinity chocked out, attempting to not gag to death. L stared at them, Trinity feeling a smirk creep across her lips when she laid her eyes on the invisible name floating over his head and his ebony eyes remained attached and unblinking on Trinity.

_How wonderful to meet you, L._

"What's your name?" the detective interviewed and Trinity made eye contact, Light's eyes moving from her to L.

"Trinity."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Trinity-san," L greeted and the half blood smiled.

"Thank you...?"

"Hideki, Ryuga."

"I see...you're a friend of Light-kun's?"

"I guess...we play tennis together sometimes," L responded and Trinity glanced at Kira, who appeared about ready to punch both of them.

"Well, Light, I'll call you later," Trinity waved and L tilted his head.

"Did you say you were Yagami-kun's girlfriend?"

"Y-yeah, I did. We've been dating since...a week or two before summer I believe," Trinity lied and L's black eyes seemed to read her mind.

"I see..."

_Oh please don't make me..._

_He's going to make her...isn't he..._

"I'll call you later, Light-kun," Trinity forced a smile and she caught L's glance, which looked unconvinced they were (pretending really) dating.

_Do they even like each other...? They don't seem like it..._

_Damn it...his expression...the guy isn't convinced...is he? Well...I've gotten about four days to get used to this...here goes..._

Trinity placed her hands on Light's shoulders, the genius unsuspecting of what she was doing up until her lips pressed against his.

_Wow...didn't see this coming..._Light thought to himself and felt his eyes widen as Trinity's soft lips kissed his, _her taste...it's familiar..._

_Let this be over...let this be...well it isn't so bad..._

Light allowed his arms to wrap around her waist, attempting to recollect where he had experienced the familiar taste and touch, Trinity pulling back, and Light realized he was on the verge of panting.

"Okay, I'll call you?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Trinity bade them good bye (L semi-convinced that they weren't acting and Trinity was hiding something) and strode away, the clinking of her key chains becoming mere echos then disappearing. Light curled his fingers over his lips, staring down at the ground, trying to remember when and where he had experienced the same taste.

"Well, she seems pleasant," L cleared his throat and Light directed his attention towards his nemesis.

"She is...and I'm surprised you're not suspecting her or anything," Light joked then mentally kicked himself for more likely than not, jinxing that.

"Well...she doesn't seem like one to be involved with Kira...however..."

_Damn it..._Light cursed himself and L raised his finger up to his lower lip, his black eyes staring up at the sky.

"I could be wrong..."

There was a pause and L shifted his black gaze over to Light, who was watching him blankly.

"Did she by any chance ask to join the task force?"

************

**Because L is just that awesome. Am I making it interesting? I promise I'm not rewritting the series...Trinity has a point...what she wants to do is-well, you'll just have to give me reviews in order to find out. :3 Trinity has depth and a point, I promise! Hope you're liking it so far and I'm sorry L came in so late! Urg...I wanted to get him in earlier but...it didn't work out. :( So, review please! :D 2-3**


	4. Leather Jackets

************

**Thank You: Epic Anime 77, DarkFlame Alchemist, jayz1718, LieutenantMomiji, May7733 and 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0! Okis, on with the story! ^0^**

"No way! You're going to join the task force too? Why?" Misa tossed a pillow to her friend and Trinity knocked it to the ground, her pigtails, similar to Misa's style, whacking her in the face.

"Well, I'm not joining to help any side really...I have my own reasons."

"Okay...?"

"Personal," Trinity said and flopped back into her pillows, Misa tracing a finger over one of Trinity's plushies.

"You never tell me what's on your mind..." the model sighed, sounding hurt and Trinity shrugged, indifferent to guilt trips.

"I never tell anyone what I'm really thinking."

"Why?"

"They don't need to know," Trinity shrugged and hugged a chibi skeleton plushie sitting on her shelf. Misa cocked her eyebrows, her blue eyes quizzing the half blood and she crossed her legs.

"So, how are things going with Light-kun?"

Trinity grimaced, flashing back to the kiss she had given him...and how he had actually replied. Then again, he had to in order to pull off the whole dating act...but judging by the way he was holding her and kissing her back...almost as if he _liked _it. Trinity felt a gag crawling up her throat but swallowed it back.

"Alright I guess...we're not really boyfriend and girlfriend."

_I'd step in front of a bullet before I let myself fall for that manipulative bastard._

"Oh, I know!" Misa chirped, "I know you're not really dating because Light is really in love with me! I_ know_ he wouldn't fall for _you_."

Trinity shot Misa a harsh, icy stare, her topaz eyes glaring demonically and her mouth hanging open, completely taken aback from the unnecessary insult.

_Bitch! You wanna bet? I could make Light fall for me in a heart beat if I wanted to! And I wouldn't even have to use any type of magic or whatever!_

Trinity glared at the blond, Rem shifting uncomfortably, sensing her cousin's strong irritation.

"I wouldn't say _that_, Misa," Trinity challenged and Misa tilted her head.

"What? You're not Light's type. He loves me," she said innocently and Trinity's eyes shone demonically.

"What gives you the right to say Light couldn't love me?"

"Nothing...it's just...you're so..._weird_."

"And you have the audacity to call yourself normal?" Trinity's voice began to rise and Rem touched her shoulder.

"Trinity, don't go on. Misa, let the subject drop," the shinigami intervened and the model shrugged.

"I was just saying-"

"Shut the hell up," Trinity snapped, rage boiling in her blood and Misa coward away, finally taking the hint she had made Trinity mad.

The trio paused, the silence heavy and Rem kept her hand between the two girls, Trinity's eyes gleaming with supernatural hate and Misa crept off the bed, standing closer to Rem for some protection.

"Well...um...I'mgoingtoLight'shousebye!" Misa dashed out of the room and down the stairs, Trinity closing her eyes and inhaling deeply before she moved off the bed to follow Misa.

"Trinity," Rem began slowly as her cousin stood and removed her signature, black, leather jacket off a hanger and pointed out into the hallway, "didn't Light Yagami say to wait two weeks to see him again...?"

The topaz eyes went twice their size and Trinity sprinted down the stairs and outside before Rem could so much as blink.

"MISA-SAN! WAIT! WE CAN'T GO TO RAITO'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

Trinity sprinted down the twilight street, Rem flying behind her as fast as she could. Trinity darted her eyes left and right, searching for blond pigtails but her search was fruitless. The streets were growing darker, the city seeming to become a ghost town, no one in sight. The two cousins whipped around a corner, somewhat desperate and heading towards Light's house, but the cousins knew Light was near by when they heard a high pitched voice squeal "LIGHT!" then a THUD and Light grunt in pain. Trinity panted, stopping a few feet away from the couple, not paying attention to what Misa was babbling.

"Sorry, Light, I couldn't hold her back," Trinity approached coolly, no longer out of breath and she offered a hand to him. Light brushed it aside, standing on his own and the expression he was shooting at both girls gave Trinity the impression he wanted to beat the snot out of the both of them.

"Well, you both might as well come over," Light sighed, pushing aside all temptations of crushing his fist into both girls' faces (Misa more than Trinity) and straightened himself out.

"Yay! Come on, Trinity!" Misa sang and pranced after Light as he continued down the street towards home.

Trinity remained a few paces behind the two Kiras, her red and black half pigtails swaying around her shoulders, eyes cast to the side and seeming uninterested in what the couple before her was chatting about. Ryuk and Rem followed on either side of her, Rem's yellow eye surveying her, Ryuk not paying much heed to the half blood and Trinity slid her eyes back towards Light and Misa, observing how the blond was trying to hold his hand.

_He wouldn't fall for _you.

Trinity shook her head violently, her dark hair breezing across Rem's arms and she glared back down at the cement...her thoughts webbing together.

_What does it matter...I can't stand him anyhow..._Trinity reminded herself and the trio graced onto Light's street, _besides...even I did like him it would only cause trouble. Misa would never stop bitching at me..._

"Someone's pondering thoughts," Ryuk remarked as Trinity paused from walking, Light and Misa entering the house and the shinigamis jumped when they heard a squeal tumble out of Sayu's mouth.

"I'm just...thinking..." Trinity sighed once the door shut, neither Light nor Misa noticing she wasn't following them.

"I see that," Ryuk focused on her and Trinity slicked back a stray strand of black hair, "you look depressed."

"I thought shinigamis weren't supposed to care about humans," Trinity thought aloud, not intending to sound like a smart alack.

"Technically, you're not human...and I just want to carry on a conversation...your boyfriend isn't really talking to me much," the shinigami grumbled and Trinity patted his long, black arm.

"I'm sorry-wait-_boyfriend?_"

"Okay...friend with benefits."

_The hell...? Friend with benefits? The whole dating this was just a cover up and what not...and he knows it!_

"Trinity-chan!" Sayu's girlie voice caught the teenager's attention, the perky brunette waving at the house gate, "come inside! It's getting chilly!"

"Looks like someone wants you around," Ryuk laughed and Trinity approached the gate and the smiling girl.

"Come on inside! I can't believe Light didn't invite you in!" Sayu exasperated and creaked the gate door open, both Rem and Ryuk floating up towards Light's bedroom window then disappearing inside.

"Thanks, Sayu-san," Trinity gratified and Sayu practically skipped back inside, her brown ponytail swinging left and right.

"No problem! I'm sorry you got left in the dark like that...my brother can be so rude at times! But hey...whatcha gonna do?"

Trinity felt herself chuckle, a soft smile spreading across her red lips and she patted the little sister on the head when she had stepped inside.

"You're so funny," the half blood smiled and Sayu returned the grin before scuttling into the living room.

"Hello Trinity," Mrs. Yagami entered the hallway as Trinity unbuckled her knee high, black boots and pushed them against the wall and out of the way in case anyone need to proceed in or out of the warm house. "Would you like any tea?"

"Hey, and yeah, that would be awesome," Trinity smiled again, "thank you."

"I believe Light and Misa went to his room if you'd care to join them in a few minutes," Mrs. Yagami continued, her eyes gazing up the stair, somewhat suspicious.

"Um...actually, you mind if I just chill down here? They're just discussing school related stuff."

"Oh," Mrs. Yagami's suspicion disappeared somewhat, "I see. Do you attend college with them?"

"No," Trinity followed her into the living room to meet the blaring of the television and Sayu staring at the screen as if in a trance, "I don't go to college at all actually. I graduated high school and that was good for me."

Mrs. Yagami's eyes seemed to quiz her, not being judgmental but curious.

"Are you just going straight into work then?" she asked as she heated up the tea and set a cup out for her guest.

"Yep. I want to do something with art now that I think about it...write...you know, all that fun stuff."

"I see, that sounds interesting! And here you are dear," Mrs. Yagami handed Trinity the green tea cup and the half blood bowed as much as she could as a thanks. "Sayu, did you finish your art project?"

Trinity perked up and allowed herself to sit on the couch, Sayu's eyes glued to the television set.

"Not yet..." she said quietly, almost guilty and Mrs. Yagami sighed.

"I suggest getting started...you only have two more days until it's due."

"I know but I dunno what to do with it...I have no idea what to do."

"What's the assignment?" Trinity asked and set the tea cup down on the glass coffee table, her topaz eyes surveying the poster board and mountain of magazines next to the brunette.

"It's pretty simple really...I just have no plan for it. We have to create a project that represents our personality," Sayu explained, "but I don't really know what to do."

Trinity pondered briefly, chewing on her lower lip and then picked up one of the magazines, flipping through the colorful, glossy pages.

"You could make a collage," she suggested and Sayu perked up, "it's basically a collection of photos and clippings...you could include stuff like actors you like, colors, make up, some other photos of yourself or places you've been...etcetera etcetera."

Sayu fingered through another magazine, her brown orbs scanning the pages.

"Oh...I had considered that but I wasn't sure how to go about it...thanks Trinity," Sayu smiled and the half blood nodded.

"No problem, kid. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go join Light and Misa...make sure they behave."

Sayu giggled and proceeded on working on her project, Trinity practically floating out of the room and mounting the stairs. Trinity crept up, her steps silent and she approached Light's room, turning the knob only to see the door was locked. Thinking nothing of it, Trinity stepped through the hard wood door, only Rem noticing right away she had entered.

"What did I miss?"

"I'll do it," Rem stated, Light's eyes shooting back over to her and Trinity was lost. "I do not like you, Yagami, Light but I'll kill L for you...he's just another human to me."

"However..." Light's eyes drifted over towards Trinity, "since you're so reluctant to do so...maybe there's another person I can depend on if I need someone eliminated. Besides..."

Trinity was frozen and abandoned in a state of confusion, helplessly glancing at her cousin for an explanation but Light continued.

"Trinity has seen his name already...and since Rem goes where ever Misa does, neither one of you has his real name. However," Light approached the bewildered half blood, his hands reaching out and resting on her shoulders, Misa's eyes burning with jealousy at the way he was looking at her.

_He can't possibly be asking me to...!_

"Trinity knows of his real name...so...this entire ordeal could be solved now. Trinity..." Light's face came closer to hers and she felt her hands shaking, "what is L's real name?"

_He's asking me to..._kill _for him...?_

**Flash to the ever adorable L...**

"Ryuuzaki, we just went through all those tapes. Why are watching them again?" Aizawa commented as L fast forward the surveillance tape to two teenage girls walking.

"This is a personal matter now...I am sensing something..."

"If I didn't know better," Aizawa whispered to detective Matsuda, "I'd think he's..._obsessing _over those two girls...which is beyond creepy."

"He most likely has a reason to but I don't really understand what it is...he's actually been studying those two girls for twenty minutes solid..." Matsuda informed, curious himself and Aizawa's eye twirched, disturbed.

"Matsuda," L's voice drifted over towards them and Matsuda approached the chair L was sitting in, "can you go over to the book shelf and hand me the black photo album? I need it."

_That leather jacket...I've seen it before...and those boots..._

_"Ryuuzaki-chan! Look at this! It's so cool!" she beamed, her light blue eyes sparkling at the sight of the black, leather jacket._

_"You and your leather...okay...I'll get it for you. But just so you know, you're not getting it until your birthday."_

_"Aw...fine," she blew back her bangs and L shuffled into the shop after her. _

"Ryuuzaki," Matsuda's voice came and L blinked, his panther black eyes gazing up through the ebony mess of bangs.

"Thank you," he said and delicately took the dust album from Matsuda's outstretched hands, his pale fingers turning the glossy pictures. There was a long pause and L stopped, his heart pounding in his chest.

_If this girl is who I think she is..._he glanced back up at the frozen television set, his black eyes wide, _but...how is that possible?_

**Yeah...I'll get working on the next chapter now. Any ideas as to what is going on? :P 3-4v reviews would make me a happy girl. **


	5. Two Dead Girls Come Out To Fight

__

**Okay, I finally updated. I had to redirect the story because my original idea sucked. xD So, thank you: WhiteLadyDragon, KuroxChi, Backlash Button, BlackDomino, The Dark Heroin, poohxebony, Luxord's Xigbar, May7733 and .77! I hope you all like it! :D And I am really sorry about everything being italizied..I have been trying to fix it for the passed 20 minutes and it deleted the whole chapter...luckily, I had back up and saved it in my email...alright, well, I shall address this problem and fix it ASAP. -sigh- Damn you Fan Fiction...**

_I feel...cold...why can't I open my eyes...? Why does my whole body hurt...? I'm bleeding...what is that...? Everything is so dark...Raito...where are you?_

She paced about the streets, her brown, leather purse strapped to her shoulder and her thoughtful eyes stared at the cement passing beneath her feet. The hot sun warmed her exposed arms and she paid no heed to the by passers as they studied her curious hair color.

Stop staring at me...she thought, irritated and pushed back her rich, maroon hair over her slightly tanned shoulder. She reached the cross walk, awaiting to the sign to turn to the white person walking and then felt her senses perk. She turned her head around, glancing over her shoulder, her eyebrows creasing and her senses directing her attention to across the street.

_What is this sudden...?_ Her eyes snapped when she caught sight of the black, leather jacket and the red, streaked hair. _It can't be...! She's..._here_?_

**Flash to Trinity...**

"I can't believe you wouldn't give Light L's name!" Misa scolded three days later as Trinity fixed herself a cheese sandwich.

"We've been through this several times, Misa, I don't feel right giving him the name. I don't want blood on my hands."

"But you're part shinigami! This death shouldn't matter to you!" Misa exclaimed and Trinity blew back her bangs.

"Well, it does. I have a conscience you know."

Trinity bowed her head, her topaz eyes staring at the tiled, kitchen floor and she held her lunch over her mouth, the fresh, green lettuce covering her red lips.

_I have no idea what it is...but for some reason...there's this nagging attachment to him..._

"But that's impossible," she sighed to herself, Misa cocking her eyebrow as she gnawed on some celery sticks and swung her feet back and forth from sitting on the counter.

"What?"

"Sorry...thinking aloud," Trinity sighed and plopped her sandwich on a plate before heading up to her room. "I'm going to my room."

Misa shrugged, not giving a second thought to Trinity's behavior and the half blood mounted the stairs, ambling down the hall to her bedroom. She set her plate down on her desk and switched her stereo on, Rem drifting through the closed door. Trinity flopped back on her bed, her skeleton plusie on her stomach and her hair fanned out around her shoulders and back, her eyes closing as Rem hovered next to the bed.

"I don't understand why you won't kill him. What is L to you?" her cousin interrogated, not minding the fact Trinity didn't want to kill but still felt obliged to know the actual reason of why.

"I'm not sure Rem...just...something is telling me I would be making a huge mistake if I killed him...or gave Light his name...something besides my conscience...it's as if I have this connection with him that I can't put my finger on."

"You've only met him once, Trinity, how can you assume something such as this?" Rem inquired, her deep voice edged with concern and Trinity pulled herself up to a sitting position, whisking her sandwich over to her bed.

"I don't know...that's another fact I need to figure out...which is why I'm joining the task force."

"I thought you weren't going to help either side?"

"I'm not," Trinity bit into her lunch and Rem's single, yellow eye quizzed her, "I'm opening up my own investigation...I want to know who I am."

**Flash to Yagami Household...**

"So, Light, which girl are you dating? Misa or Trinity?" Sayu interviewed as her brother opened the cabinet to grab a bag of chips.

"Dating? What are you talking about Sayu?" Light laughed and the brunette blew a raspberry, clearly annoyed in having to explain everything romance related to him.

"Okay...two really pretty girls both come over here all the time just to see you. It's been going on for a week...so...who's the lucky girl? Trinity or Misa?" she asked as she added the finishing touches on her project.

"Who are you hoping it is, Sayu?"

"What does it matter what I think? I like them both the same."

"I'm just curious...but if you don't want to tell me then-"

"Okay, fine. Personally, I like them both. They're both pretty and really nice, so, I'd be fine with either."

Sayu rested her chin on her knees, inspecting her project and Light walked over to the refrigerator to pour a glass of milk. His sister was quiet for a moment then she sighed and focused her brown eyes on him, her mood shifting from the usual perky and energetic to rather serious.

"Hey, Light?"

"Yeah?"

"Er...can I ask you something?" Her voice was almost trembling and Light peered at her over the white refrigerator's door, wondering.

"Okay...what is it?"

"Does Trinity remind you...of her?" Sayu practically whispered and Light cocked his eyebrow.

"Of who?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer his sister would give him.

"Iris."

Light sighed, feeling his chest tighten slightly at the sound of the girl's name.

"What makes you ask that?" he inquired and slammed the door shut, making Sayu jump slightly.

"Think about it Light...wasn't Iris always talking about making a career out of art? Not to mention, the way Trinity acts is so similar to Iris...all quiet and somewhat Gothic...plus she helped me with my art project...something Iris always did and-"

"Iris is dead, Sayu, she's been dead for over a month. Look, it's hard for me to accept to...I think about her all the time but..." Light inhaled deeply to stop himself from sounding angry then continued, his voice low and almost trembling, "there is no way she'd be able to come back. Trinity is a completely different person...lots of people want to major in art and just as many don't go to college. I admit, I see some similarities between them but Iris and Trinity are two completely different people."

Sayu burrowed her face in her sweat pants and hugged her knees, pulling them up to her chest, not allowing her brother to see the distant gaze in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...it was just something that struck me..."

"Look," Light sighed, trying to calm his sister, "I know you were affected by her death as much as anyone else that knew her was...but if you keep this up, you'll only make the sadness worse."

"I know...I just miss having her around...she was so sweet."

"I know she was," Light murmured, returning to the stairs and Sayu directed her attention back towards the television, "I miss her too."

_Sort of._

Light re-entered his darkened bedroom, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he strode over to his desk drawer. Pulling it open, he picked up the photograph he had kept carelessly stashed away for what seemed to be over a year rather than a month.

"Iris..." he sighed at the crumbled picture, the bright smile shining back at him.

_"Raito!"_

Light closed his eyes, recollecting the memory of the young, Spanish girl he only barely knew. Sayu was right in a way...Trinity was similar Iris...the difference was their attitudes. Trinity was more goth and had a serious edge...not to mention she hated Light with her whole being...Iris was sweeter and didn't talk to anyone but Light and his sister...

"Both of them are rather antisocial...but Iris actually liked me...then again she had only been in school for a few months and the language barrier between the students and her...so that does explain how she was so awkward around people..."

_Well...if it weren't for the fact Iris died in a robbery at the mall, then, Sayu could actually be right..._

Light leaned back in his chair and absent mindedly shoved the already crumbled picture she had given him back into the drawer without a second thought. Bored out of his mind and pushing all thoughts of the dead girl out of his mind, Kira slipped his Death Note out of the bottom drawer and switched his television on, which provided him with the fresh face of a rapist taken into custody only six hours before hand. He smiled, the sinister glaze returning to his chocolate brown eyes and Light unhurriedly wrote down the name on the white page, the death being specified of the rapist being beaten to death by a fellow inmate in a fight while in prison.

"You're busy again, I see," Ryuk leisurly appeared and stood next to Kira, whose triumphant smile transformed into a twisted smirk.

"Tell me, Ryuk, is there a such thing as ghosts?"

The shinigami stared at him, debating whether or not to feel stunned at the absurd question...Light had been asking a boat load of those lately.

"Uh...not as far as I know, why?"

Light slowly turned his desk chair over to face the God of death, his expression serious and almost deadly.

"You know about Iris, don't you?" His voice was practically a hiss and his bangs almost completely shadowed his gleaming eyes but Ryuk remained indifferent to the menacing glare.

"Isn't she that red headed Costa Rican girl that transferred?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Then, yeah, I know about her. I don't know her personally but...I saw her with you when you picked up the Death Note. What about her?"

Light paused, his long fingers curling over the chair's arm and Ryuk waited for the response or explanation. Gnawing his lower lip, Kira cast his glare back over to the TV screen, which was now murmuring a man's voice over for an advertisement and then continued, his voice hushed.

"I think she's back from the dead."

_Right when I thought you couldn't get anymore insane..._

**Flash to Misa...**

"I wonder what Light is planning to do next," Misa day dreamed as she prodded at a strawberry in her sundae.

"Kill a few more people I would assume," Trinity grumbled and sipped on her chocolate milkshake, her blond friend not hearing her.

"Light's so wonderful, isn't he Trinity? I mean, I read some stuff about him the night we both saw him in the cafe and it turns out he's the top of his class and he was the junior tennis champion in junior high! Plus he's so handsome and..." Misa trailed off, resting her chin on her slender arm resting on the wooden table top, "he's everything I have ever dreamed a man could be."

Trinity blinked, her lips curled over the straw in her milkshake and her topaz eyes quizzed the love struck model.

"Misa, you do realize he's manipulating both of us, right? I don't mean to sound like a witch, but I honestly think you could fall for someone more worthwhile than Light."

Misa stared at the half blood as if she had offend her on every level possible and the blue eyes glared into the topaz.

"Light is perfect!" the second Kira shrieked and Trinity slowly pushed her chair away from the table as Misa towered over her. "Light is amazing and awesome and perfect in every way!"

"Okay! Okay...just...calm down!" Trinity begged, not liking the rage generating from Misa's presents. She didn't back down, her blue eyes shining almost demonically and Trinity swallowed a mouthful of her drink.

"I take it back," the shinigami squeaked, shrinking down in her seat and Misa slowly relaxed, lowering herself back down into her chair. "Geez...don't kill me...it's just my opinion."

Returning back to her usually sweet, peppy self, Misa spooned another mouthful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth and was once again lost in fantasy. Trinity leaned back in her chair, keeping a close eye on her friend, glancing every so often at the newcomers entering the warm coffee shop over the crimped, gold pigtails.

_But in all honesty...I don't see what Misa sees in Light...sure he's smart and really sexy but he's a friggin psychopath! I can tell he's going to yield to the Death Note's power and when that happens..._

Trinity shuddered and there was the blast of a gun being fired, Misa jumping ten feet out of her seat. Realizing she hadn't imagined it, both girls sprinted over to the diner's window, peering out into the street and Misa's jaw dropped when she noticed the crimson pool forming around a red haired woman's body.

"Oh my God!"

"Someone call 911!"

Chaos broke loose and Trinity's body paralyzed, her eyes glued to the corpse laying in the street, innocent by standers now beginning to circle around the dead woman. Misa grabbed her friend's hand, desperate to find a safe place to hide and use her Death Note but the half blood wouldn't budge.

"Trinity!"

Her high pitched voice was distant, her vision becoming foggy and Trinity felt her eyes leaking tears from lack of blinking. Sirens drowned out everyone's shrieks and she stared...the red hair...the pool of crimson blood...the victim of the murder...Aichi Megumi...twenty-one years old...why was she just randomly shot in the middle of the street...? And the murderer...?

Trinity was in a trance, unaware she was wandering out of the diner, Misa calling out to her but being pulled back into the sea of people and losing sight of the red and black hair. The half blood pushed the door open, everyone sounding distant, the rhythm of her heart beat echoing in her mind as she ambled over to the corpse, pushing passed the wall of bodies and standing over her.

"Megumi?" she found herself whispering but the bloody girl didn't respond, her emerald green eyes glassy and empty, Trinity sinking down next to her. "Megumi?"

The irises shifted, surrounding people frantically attempting to flag down the approaching ambulance and police cars, Trinity tilting her head.

"Megumi?" she said again and the green eyes widened, the arm lashing out and latching onto the pastey white wrist. "Huh? WHAT? Let me go!"

She struggled, trying to free her wrist from the icy grip, no one taking notice of the scene only ten feet in front of them.

"Wh-what is this? Let me go!"

"_He...doesn't know...!__"_ Megumi hissed, Trinity realizing the supposedly dead woman was speaking rapid Italian, _"__you must tell them...! You...have to...tell them...before...you run out...of time...!" _

Trinity felt her heart stop for a moment, her mind flashing back to the scream of the bullet being fired and her body froze momentarily. Megumi's spidery fingers tightened around her wrist and her mouth opened into a wide O before she inhaled, a trickle of blood escaping her mouth and her eyes became glassy and lifeless once again. Trinity yanked her hand free without much effort, falling backwards against someone's legs and she realized she was gasping, her face stark white.

"Trinity!" Misa's voice rang through the air, everyone's voices and desperate cries for help growing sharper with each long second that passed. "Trinity!"

"S-someone-! She's alive-?" the half blood pleaed, her voice inaudible and she glances about her, seeing no one was paying attention. "Someone...!"

"Trinity!" Misa shoved passed two people, her thick, blond pigtails whipping them in the face as she rushed to the shinigami's side, the chains on her black mini skirt clinking together as she knelt down beside Trinity. "Are you okay? What in the world were you thinking!"

"M-Misa-chan...she's...alive!" She pointed to the limp body, Misa's worried, blue eyes following the dazed gaze and shuddered.

"Come on, Trinity, let's get home. She's dead," the blond assured her but the delusional girl shook her head violently.

"N-no she's not! She grabbed my wrist and-look!" Trinity held up her wrist for Misa to see the faint, red marks against the pasty skin.

"That's from me grabbing you a few seconds ago, Trinity."

"But-but-!"

But Misa didn't grab my wrist...! I swear she didn't! Am I...losing my mind!

"Everyone out of the way!" a loud, husky voice came and the sea of people divided as a burly police officer shoved passed them followed by another officer with thick, curly, brown hair styled up into an afro.

"FBI! Everyone stand back!" the police officer with the afro instructed, flashing his gold badge around and the others backed away as ordered to do so. Trinity watched as the two agents bent over Megumi's bloody body and covered her with a white tarp, yet another police car screeching to a stop and two more agents stepping watched as the glaring eyes were covered up, the haunting stare disappearing and the teen shuddered, shaking the hallucination from her mind.

"Aizawa, clear everyone out of here," one of the newer agents ordered to the officer with the afro, his voice smooth and calm but his eyes wild with concern and slight fear.

"Yes Chief...alright you heard him! We need everyone to clear out, this is a crime scene! Please everyone remain calm and-"

"Are you okay?" a gentler voice asked from beside Trinity and Misa met soft, puppy brown eye surveying the both of them. The agent offered a hand to Trinity then to Misa, pulling the two shaken girls to their feet and Trinity slicked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah...but...whose the murderer?"

"We're going to figure that out. Now, you should go back-"

"Matsuda! Come here please and help us with her...hey! What are you two doing?" Aizawa demanded as his other two companions lifted the corpse onto a stretcher. Well...I was talking to a dead person a few seconds ago...Trinity thought and Misa tugged on her leather sleeve.

"Come on," she urged quietly, "we have to go home."

"Hang on," the chief stopped the two teenage girls, Misa not letting her grip on Trinity's sleeve go as the cheif approached. "I'd like if you two came with us."

"Huh? Why?" Trinity blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What's going on?" Misa asked, her voice cracking with worry.

"Just come with us, please," the chief repeated and Misa followed cautiously behind Trinity as she slid into the back of the police car, shifting uncomfortably at the curious stares being cast in their direction.

"Any idea what's going on? Do you think Light would know?" Misa whispered in the back seat and Trinity shook her head.

"No...I'm sure he wouldn't have a clue either..."

The click of the car door being opened sounded and the chief ducked into the driver's seat, Matsuda slipping in beside him in the passenger's. Misa was silent, her blue eyes shifting from Matsuda to the chief, neither of them sensing her gaze. The police cruiser pulled away from the crime scene, more people peering into the car windows, some shooting dirty glares as if the two girls were the killers. Misa paid no heed to them as the cruiser rumbled out onto the main road, the model settling back in her seat and watching her friend out of the corner of her eye.

_What exactly has come over you...?_ she wondered to herself, chewing her lower lip anxiously as Trinity's blank eyes followed the pace of another bystander with maroon hair. Both pairs of eyes widened slightly when they made contact, Trinity's pale fingertips twitching on her lap and Misa's eyebrows creased.

_What are you not telling me?_

Light smirked to himself as he slinked away from the crime scene and into the shadows of the alley.

_Just as planned._

**I'm trying to get all the characters an equal amount of time in here and not make it ALL about Trinity...hm...I gotta get more L in. Anyone else miss him? I do. xD He'll be the first one focused on in the next chapter, I pinky promise! :D And hopefully, I'm not giving too much away right now...even though I'm sure some of you have made a connection or conclusion of some type. :P I'm not as crafty as I think I am. Sadly. Reviews make me happy! And I really hope you're liking it! I finally know what I'm going to do...my original idea sucked so, it took me a while to redirect the whole story without making any major changes in previous chapters. :3 Hope you're enjoying it! **


	6. Captivity and Cupcakes?

**Thank you: ilolatmisasmisfortune, Autum's Rain, cwilder and Luxborg's Xigbar for reviewing and the like! I really appreciate the support! :D Enjoy!**

_I knew it..._L stared at the plasma television screen, his thumb pushing his lower lip and his ebony eyes rested, unblinking on the leather jacket, _it _is _her._

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, why exactly are we bringing Misa Misa and her friend in here?" Matsuda inquired as Trinity fussed with a random glass sitting on the table.

The detective was silent, removing the survalience tape in the VCR and proceeding in stacking empty cream containers on each other. Trinity spied him from the corner of her eye and balanced the glass on her finger tip, Misa not really caring or giving a second thought to how she was in the Kira Investigation Headquarters.

"Hey, Light, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" the blond practically sang, totally disregarding the fact he was suppossed to be dating her friend and Light masked an irritated scowl behind a small smile.

"Maybe if I don't have too much work to do here tonight," he practically hissed through his teeth and Trinity shot him a Death Glare.

_You idiot! I thought you were suppossed to be dating _me_! Moron...you both just totally blew it!_

"Strange," L remarked, his mini tower of coffee cream cups swaying against his breath, "I thought you and Trinity were dating, Light."

"We broke up a few days ago," Trinity covered before Light or Misa could even generate a response.

"I see." The dectective was quiet again and Trinity amused herself by teetering the glass on her fingertips again, watching it tilt back and forth, blocking out Misa's incoherent chattering.

_I wonder why L didn't answer Matsuda's question...why were Misa and I brought here? I have only met L once and Misa has never seen him before up until now..._

The glass fell from her fingers and crashed to the floor, the pieces scattering and skidding across the waxed floor, Trinity once again consumed in a trance, her hand frozen in the air in front of her.

_Wait...Misa can see L's name now...oh this could be a problem..._

Trinity snapped out of her trance and bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of glass when she felt hot breath puff against the nape of her neck.

"Mm?"

She turned around, L's eyes only inches from hers and she jumped a foot off the floor, shrieking in the process.

"WHAAA-? What's that look for!" Trinity landed in a defensive postition, L's wide eyes staring at her, his thumb over his lip.

"I wonder why you and Light broke up only days after us meeting..."

Trinity gritted her teeth, her expression twisting into a look that was a mix of feeling violated, embarrassed and surprised. L surpressed a laugh, his pale face remaining blank as he continued to study her, his thoughts weaving together and several conclusions came to his mind.

_I have only known of this girl for about four or five days and all of the sudden...right after I meet her...she and Light break up...it's no coincidence...surely if Light were Kira then he wouldn't have been so careless...unless of course Trinity is lying and the whole fact Misa is flirting with or dating Light is a way cover up Trinity's possible identity as the second Kira...or, Trinity and Light could have been a way to cover up Misa's tracks...either way, I can conclude one thing for certain...one of these two girls is the second Kira...but which one is it...?_

"Okay, really, why are you just standing there staring at me? It's really disturbing and rude you know," Trinty snapped but L continued to stare at her as if he didn't hear the statement.

_Trinity sure does have the personality for it...she's assertive and aggressive...seems willing to take on anyone that stands in the way of her and what she wants...however...her intelligence level isn't above anyone else's...in fact it may be below...then Misa on the other hand, she just appears out of nowhere claiming to be a relitove of Trinity's and has met Light before...but even so she is exceedingly devoted to him for only knowing him for a small amount of time...I wonder though...Trinity claims to hate Light but that could be just because of the break up and her actions will tell me how she truly feels...the remaining question though...which girl is more willing to kill for him...?_

"Since you're only gonna stand there and oogle at me, I'm going to go home," the half blood snapped and L tilted his head.

"Why? I thought you wanted to join the task force...?"

"Well..." Trinity fumed, her fists balling and her face burning red, "that was before I knew you were such a pervert."

"You think...I'm..." L's head tilted, his eyebrows cocking, a somewhat offended expression plastered on his face, "a pervert?"

Trinity pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing and Light cleared his throat.

"Ryuuzaki, what exactly are you trying to get Trinity to tell you?"

"Misa Amane," L redirected his attention to the blond model clinging onto Light's sleeve and she leaned her head back, meeting the detective's black eyes, "how exactly is Trinity related to you again?"

"She's my second cousin."

"Really..."

"Ryuuzaki, where are you going with this?" Soichiro asked, peering at the young adults over the rims of his glasses.

"If Light is Kira and one of these girls is the second Kira-"

Trinity snikered, her hand covering her mouth and her shoulders shook slightly, Light and Misa both casting their gazes over at her. L focused his panther-like stare on her, not liking the fact she was laughing at him and his expression hardening.

"You think I'm the second Kira?" Trinity giggled darkly, her back turned to all of the detectives, "you're insane."

"It's just a hypothesis," L almost growled but his voice remained calmed and in monotone, "I'm sure if you were in my position, then you would think the same. Think of it this way...I suspect Light is Kira and then out of nowhere both you and Misa become attached to his side."

Light tensed up with only Misa (who was still clinging to him like he was her source of life) noticing and she glanced over at the half blood, who was staring down L over her shoulder. The shinigami's eyes almost appeared red as they glared at the world's greatest detective and a smirk played on her scarlet lips, the shadows almost covering her face completely. L showed no signs of intimidation, his own black eyes burning with ebony fires, knowing, almost reading the suspected's mind and his hands burrowed deep in his wrinkled jean pockets.

"Light and I went to school together, Ryuuzaki, so I didn't apper out of nowhere. Misa-san is my second cousin and she has met him several times before now...don't go jumping to conclusions...not everyone is a culprit, L," Trinity purred and slowly picked up her back pack, the collection of key chains clinking together in unison, sending a shiver up and down Matsuda's spine.

_I really think L is just becoming desperate now...he has no proof that Light is Kira...nor does he have any suspects for the second Kira...so...could this be a mere act of desperation...?_

"Ryuuzaki, I thought we were past the point of suspecting my son as Kira," Soichirio tried and L only rubbed the nape of his pale neck, neither Light nor Misa uttering a sound. Trinty smirked at Light, whose red glare burned into hers with the utmost hatred but she only smirked back at him, her eyes seeming to glow red as well.

_You have no idea how easy it would be for me to just let that fact slip out..._

_If she ever even considers it..._Light glowered at her, she only turning away, hiding the black smirk spreading even more so across her lips...

_...one wrong move..._

_...Light Yagami..._

_...Trinity Amane..._

_...and you'll be at my mercy._

Trinity said nothing else, exiting the HQ building with both L and Light glaring at her back but that feeling only made her want to giggle murderously again.

_I am here only to make sure no one else discovers the Death Note's power. Light Yagami...Misa Amane...I do not trust you with the Death Notes in your possessions and neither should Ryuk or Rem...I warn you both...be _very_ careful..._

She was gone, appearing on the camera screens as she waltz out of the HQ building and disappearing into the crowd on the main road. L watched her every move until he couldn't see her anymore, also feeling Light's quizzing stare boaring into his back. Misa bit her lower lip, wondering what the half blood was up to, Rem standing invisibly behind the blond, also watching as her cousin strode away.

"You know, I'm not going to lie...Trinity is kinda scary," Matsuda exhaled and Misa shurgged her shoulders, reluctantly letting go of Light as he walked over to the team.

"Anyway, back on topic...what can I do in order to prove my innocence?" Kira pretended to be caught off guard with the accusions being made at him and L seated himself in his chair.

"As long as criminals keep dying and you're out in the open, I'm afraid you can't."

"But we've already placed the Yagami household under survalience and it only proved Light is innocent," Aizawa argued as L bit into a cupcake, unconvinced.

"I am not convinced," he said flatly, Soichiro looking horrified.

"Ryuuzaki, please, this is my son. I don't want to-"

"Mr. Yagami, please realize that this is just me. If the rest of you are under the influence that Light is innocent then so be it. I however," L paused to lick a chunk of frosting off the cupcake's top, "am not. If Light is as smart as everyone says he is, then...I think he would be smart enough to figure out a way around being discovered...cameras surveiling him twenty-four seven or not..."

"But how would I know if there were cameras installed in the first place? You made my father swear to not mention it to anyone in the house," Light continued in his false, innocent voice.

"He's got a point. There was no way he'd be able to tell if there were cameras or not," Matsuda defended and L inhaled deeply, signaling the rest of his team that he would no longer partake in the same arugment.

_Even so...Light was able to get around that...I don't know how he did it but he figured out he was being watched before he cracked under the pressure. However..._L curled his thumb over his lip again and studied the comper screen now displaying the evidence collected so far regarding the case, _now that Trinity and Misa are here...that changes everything. He could have passed the power to one of them while being watched and they did the killing for him...then afterward...one would anounce the existence of the second Kira after proving themselves worthy of sustaining the power given to them. But which girl...? Unless..._L cast his gaze over the absent minded Misa, now leafing through a magazine she had swiped from her roommates bag, _both Misa and Trinity are the second Kira...it would make sense...they could be collaberating...and if they're doing that...I need them all under twenty four hour survallience again..._

"You're right," L said finally, sipping the coffee Watari had just handed him and offered to the other agents, "I guess you wouldn't know the cameras were there."

"So, you agree Light's innocent?" Matsuda's hopes soared and both of his hands were clenched in front of him, ready to punch the air in celebration.

"No."

"Wait...what are you trying to say?" Soichiro demanded, edgy with conceled concern and anger.

L paused for a moment, stirring more sugar into his coffee cup and he slurrped down another mouthful before answering.

"I'm not yet fully convinced..."

"Then what will it take to prove I'm not Kira?" Light almost cried and L set his cup down, avoiding the answer.

**Later that Evening...**

"Alright...you be careful getting home," Matsuda bade as he closed the taxi's door.

"Will do. See you tomorrow," Light replied and the taxi pulled away, Matsuda turning to push open the hotel's double doors. No sooner had his fingertips touched the handles, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to sigh.

"Never fails...hello?"

"Matsuda...within the next few days I want you to keep tabs on Trinity, alright?" L's soft voice instructed and Matsuda cocked his eyebrows.

"Trinity? But why?"

"I think she may be the second Kira...it's possible...now, don't tell anyone this, okay? No one."

Matsuda sighed, knowing he couldn't go agaisnt L's wishes.

"Alright. Sure thing."

**Three Days Later...**

"Trinity! I'm going shopping...are you sure you don't want to come?" Misa asked as she poked her head around the corner to see Trinity sitting comfortably on the couch reading a novel.

"I'm sure. I don't have any money to burn at the moment," she replied, looking up from her book and Misa pranced over to the couch, sitting herself down.

"I don't mind buying some stuff for you."

"No, it's okay," Trinity found herself smiling at the kind offer, "I have to find a job anyway...so I'm going to search the net to see if there's anything for me."

"Alright, but, don't hesitiate to come find me if you change your mind," Misa chirped, smiling back and Trinity nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you later, Misa-san."

"Jya, Trinity!"

The door clicked shut, Trinity catching the glimpse of the bubbly model half skipping, half walking down the street, Rem flying above her. The half blood smiled to herself again, redirecting her attention back to her book, barely realizing an hour had already passed. Her stomach growled, pulling her out of the fantasy world she was happily reading about and she ambled into the kitchen, switching the radio on in the process.

"And we're back with 609.1 FM, great music all the time...now, for some Udea, Natsumi with her new single, "Ethereal"..."

Trinity hummed along to the flowing piano notes and guitar chords, becoming lost in Natsumi's glass voice.

_"...tell me how I can aid you...tell me how you'll come to love me...I need to know..."_

_You need to tell him..._

Trinity opened her eyes, the vision of the blood stains in the street returning and flashing through her mind...

_"Whisper consoling lullabuys as I fall asleep..."_

_Time is running out, Trinity..._

_"Don't let me fall into the abyss..." _

_TIME IS RUNNING OUT! _

_"And into the merciless hands of Death Gods..." _

_TRINITY! _

"_iNo comprende! Dejame en paz_!" Trinity screamed at the top of her lungs, slapping her hands over her ears and falling to the floor. _"No! No! Desaparecer! Desaparecer!" _

Trinity re-opened her eyes, Natsumi's song ending with a piano solo and the half blood curled up into an even tighter ball on the floor, trembeling.

"Wh-what the hell...has gotten into me...?" she asked herself, shaking so much she was unwillingly inching across the floor. "Light...maybe I should call Light and he'll talk some sense into me...yeah...I'll do that..."

She pulled her cell phone out of her skirt pocket and dialed Light's number, still curled up on the floor. The other end buzzed six times with no answer, Trinity recieving Light's voicemail and she sighed sadly, hanging up. Maybe it was better if he didn't pick up anyway...he'd only think she was completely out of her mind if she told him what had just happened...wouldn't he?

"I'm being so stupid," Trinity sighed to herself and rubbed her forehead, her head aching like nuts, "I honestly think I'm slipping into insanity..."

Her phone vibrated, Trinity's heart skipping a beat and she read the caller ID to be Misa. Her eyebrows creased as she answered, Misa's end thick with static.

"Moshi moshi, Misa-san, what's up?"

"Trinity...?" The model's voice was cracking and trembeling violently, as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Misa-chan! What's wrong!"

"Trinity...I don't know...!"

"Where are you?" The half blood was on her feet and her hand gripped the door handle, she ready to sprint out the door on cue.

"I don't know...I've been blindfolded and someone is holding the phone up to me-!"

"Misa!" Trinity cried and the line went dead, Trinity wasting no time to begin sprinting to headquarters.

**Flash to L...**

"Ryuuzaki, the phone went dead," Watari said into the microphone attatched to his vest as he fiddled with the sleek, black cellular device.

"Wonderful...Misa's freaking out...called Trinity...now she's freaking out...ohh...this is turning into a mess," the detective muttered to himself and rubbed his eyes.

On the screen, Misa remained tied to a chair, blindfolded and binded from the shoulders down in white cloth. In the cell next to her, Light laid on the concrete floor, hands cuffed behind his back and dressed in simple, black sweats, looking bored and rather irritated.

"Light, are you okay?" L asked over his microphone and Light's brown eyes met the camera.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

L studied the two teenagers in captivity, his thumb in his mouth and his unblinking eyes searching for anything suspicious. Behind him, Aizawa and Matsuda stood watching the screen as well, both concluding he had taken measures too far this time.

"He's really convinced Light's Kira," Matsuda whispered and Aizawa scoffed, shoving his hand in his suit pocket.

"All I'm thinking about now is Trinity...she's gonna murder him when she sees this..."

Below them, alarms screeched and the two agents glanced at the office door, waiting for it to be kicked down.

"I think that's her now..." Aizawa concluded, hearing security guards husky voices yelling and more alarms being set off.

"Awwww maaaaaaann we're gonna get it!" Matsuda gripped his hair and Aizawa glanced back at L.

"Trinty doesn't know what the passwords and all that...does she?" he asked and L's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh...that's what that is...I thought we were being robbed."

Neither of his companions hada chance to react as the office door was knocked off its hinges, flying through the air and crashing into the opposite wall, L's black hair swaying as the door barely missed hitting his head.

"RYUUZAKI!" Trinity shrieked, the alarms and security guards' screaming almost deafening.

"Take cover Matsuda," Aizawa whispered to his friend as Trinity stared at the plasma screen for a full six seconds. There was a long pause, Trinity's topaz eyes shifting from the screen to L and it clicked.

"Lightbulb," L sensed and no sooner had he turned his head, Trinity pounced at him and tackled him out of his chair, pummeling him endlessly.

"WHY YOU-word choice much too explicit for this story-!"

"Wow...Trinity's shrieking drowns out the alarms..." Aizawa marveled as Matsuda stood dumbfounded at Trinity tackling L out of his seat and was now repeatedly slamming his head against the floor.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Matsuda asked, knowing L was perfectly capable of throwing the enraged teenager off of him and out the window. (See Death Note episode 18)

"Even though he is perfectly capable of doing so, I don't think Ryuuzaki hits girls," Aizawa said as four security guards charged into the room and dragged the cursing, thrashing Trinity off the detective.

"Is she cursing in Italian?" Matsuda asked, both impressed and confused.

"It's either Italian or Spanish...I can't tell which..." Aizawa said and Trinity was dragged out of the room and down the hall then out of the building. The alarms were surpressed (curtosey of Watari) and L sat up, rubbing the back of his head, his face blank.

"Ouch."

**This is the point in the story where I lock all the doors in my house and assemble the SWAT team to keep enraged L fan girls away. I know very well L was 100% capable of throwing Trinity off but...gentlemen don't hit girls right? Don't worry...I'll make up for L getting pummled. I promise. 3-4 Reviews and I'll make it funny.**


	7. Fate's Twist

**Okay, I've been pretty busy with school and stuff (got sick too...wanted to upload something then but I could barely stay awake) so, I'm gonna try to keep up as best I can. Thank you: i have an idea or two, The Dark Heroine, i lol so hard at this, grawsome, epic of the highest caliber, awesome and DarkFlame Alchemist for the reviews and favorites and such! I really appreciate the support! Hugs and pocky all around! OK, hope you enjoy the next chapter! And...not to mention...I've been trying to fix my summary but it's not appearing for some reason. T.T Well...a nice twist never hurt anyone...you guys will just have to find out what it is. :)**

_Even if it's the last thing I do...I have to make sure Misa is safe, _Rem flew through the air, Trinity beneath her, her black and red pigtails swaying.

"Hey Rem," the half blood began and her cousin focused her haunting, yellow eye on her.

"What is it, Trinity?"

Trinity paused in her tracks, her topaz eyes glazing over the hotel, resting on the distant window on the thirteenth floor. Rem studied her, the shinigami's bat-like wings casting an invisible shadow over the streaked hair and pale skin, the girl's bangs covering her eyes with shadows.

"I want to know why you're so trusting of Misa with the notebook...I honestly detest the idea of a Death Note in the hands of a human...it's power must not be taken casually and I believe both Misa and Light only see this as a game and as way to change society for personal gain."

Rem's bandaged feet touched the warm cement, the boundless, skeletal arm reaching out and caressing the black threads of hair.

"You know why Misa has a Death Note...it was rightfully hers once Jealous died for her."

"But I don't trust her, Rem!" Trinity exclaimed, her crucifix earrings swinging forward as her entire body jerked to shove the Death God's arm away, "she's a human! Hu_man_! I don't want that notebook in her possession...no mortal can be trusted with such power," Trinity raised her hands level to her chest, her eyes seeming to shine red as she shot Rem a glare, "I've been in the human domain long enough to see how fragile the mortal mind is...this power...the Death Note's power mixed in with the lust for divine jurisdiction will only lead the owner to be driven insane. I'm saying this partially because I know that a supernatural existence like this is alien to this realm and I'm afraid it will corrupt both Light and Misa."

"Trinity, you have to realize the ability to discharge Light Yagami and Misa is beyond me and any other shinigami. That would be interfering with fate and if that happens-"

"I know," Trinity glowered, clenching her fists together and shutting her eyes, "there's no need to remind me...I share the same fate. Look...I really care about Misa, I honestly do. But her keeping a Death Note is just to dangerous and the risk of its abilities leaking out among the public is all too likely to happen. "

Rem's unblinking eye almost filled with sympathy as her cousin continued to strut into the hotel lobby. Feeling the need to check upon Misa, Rem disappeared into the sky, flying over the city and approached Misa's confinement area, slipping in through the ceiling, her osseous finger kissing the silky, blond hair.

"Please...just kill me...get it over with! Just kill me!" the model begged and on the other side, Trinity felt her eyes snap open as she practically broke L's desk in half with the force of her hands slamming down on top of it.

"L! Stop this now! Let her go! She has nothing to do with Kira!" Trinity almost screamed and the detective inched away from her scarred hands.

"She's just about to crack-"

"This is ludicrous! Misa has nothing to do with Kira or anything! She's innocent!"

"Trinity, remain calm! I've told you all before I would do anything to solve this case. If these are the measures I have to take, then so be it."

_Misa...!_

Trinity sprinted out of the room, down the hall and out of the double doors, the sensation of her shinigami wings beginning to spread out.

_Light has to do something...he has to save her...! He has to!_

Trinity's skin melted away, revealing pure bone, the side of her face burning as if there was a scar shielding the right side of her face and her eyes gleamed red as her forest green, bat wings shot out on either side of her body. She pounced into the air, gliding against the wind current and dropped through the ceiling of the Yagami household, remaining invisible to everyone but Light. The brunette whipped around upon hearing a _whoosh, _the scarlet eyes meeting the brown.

"Trinity...?"

"You have to do something," Trinity's voice pleaded, her body instantly shivering before returning back to its human form, "L has Misa and she won't say a word about Kira or anything. Do something...you have to!"

The hybrid fell to her knees, the red and black strands of hair hanging in her eyes and tears dripped down onto the carpet as Light cocked his eyebrows.

"Trinity-"

"Please Light!" Trinity begged, grasping onto his hand, "do something! Come up with a plan, save Misa!"

"Now give me a second-"

"Light Yagami."

_Oh great._

"Misa has rejected my offer of helping her escape from confidment knowing that it would only bring you trouble. She's begging me to kill her, to end her suffering and she's only doing it because she wants you to love her," Rem said as if on the verge of tears and Trinity's glistening eyes stared up at her cousin.

"Rem...what are we going to do?"

"The only way I could put an end to her suffering was for her to forfeit ownership of the Death Note. She no longer remembers anything about shinigamis, your being Kira or the murders she's committed."

"Wait...will she remember...?" Trinity pointed to herself and slowly, Rem shook her head.

"No. Misa's memories of you, Trinity, will be erased when she forfeits the ownership of the Death Note. She will only think you are a member of the Task Force and her memories of being friends with you will disappear," Rem told her and Trinity felt another tear drip out of her eye.

_Misa won't remember me...? But...I don't want...to lose her...I wanted...to protect her..._

"Misa is only doing this because she wants you to return her love for you," Rem continued to Light, who seemed to not really give a second thought as to how the perky blond felt. "Keep in mind the people who are truly suffering just so your secret can be safe."

There was a long pause and Trinity gripped the carpet, gazing up at Ryuk to see what he made of all the madness. As usual, he appeared totally indifferent to it.

"Light Yagami, I agreed to do all of this under one condition," Rem pointed her bony finger at Kira's forehead and his lips parted, as if expecting the shinigami to strike him. "You will protect Trinity and you will save Misa. If you fail to do any of this, I will kill you."

"All will be fine," Light soothed, Rem's finger lowering and he offered his hand to Trinity, pulling her to her feet. "I have a question though...if I forfeit the Death Note as well...will my memories of Trinity disappear too?"

"I doubt it...I'm not sure why your memories will stay and Misa's don't...however I can't say for sure," Rem answered and glanced at Trinity, who kept her shining eyes cast down at the carpet.

"There's nothing to worry about," Light smirked and slide his arm around Trinity's waist. She felt herself being forcefully pulling her into his chest, Light's arms locking around her and one hand on her head, her fingers clutched around the soft fabric of his sweater.

"I have a plan."

Trinity felt her eyes fill with hot tears again but she managed to hold them back, burying her face in Light's chest.

**Three Days Later:**

"I hereby forfeit the ownership of this Death Note," Light conveyed the black notebook over to Rem, her gleaming eye staring at him as if to warn him.

"Take care of her," was all the protective shinigami commanded before allowing her wings spread out and lift her up into the sky.

"The only reason...I have to go through all this...is because you brought another Death Note into the human world, Rem," Kira scowled as he watched the death god disappear amongst the stormy clouds.

_Now...the only thing left to do..._

**One Week Later...**

Trinity pressed her fingers against her temples, closing her eyes and allowing a long, drawn out sigh to escape past her lips.

"Ryuuzaki, why are you so convinced Light and Misa are the two Kiras? Two weeks have passed by and there's been no proof pointing towards either of them being-"

"Trinity, I'd appreciate if you'd stop pressing this onto me. I know for a fact that you'd be the first person to cover Misa's tracks," L pointed out and Trinity back away from him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You have no proof and, not to mention, you barely know me!"

"You have a tendency to make yourself blatantly obvious. The relationship between you and Misa is enough to prove to me you'd be willing to do anything to clear her name...even if it meant killing criminals on your own."

"So why not put me in confinement? Why are you letting me go free if you're so convinced I'm involved with Kira?" Trinity snapped, L licking the lingering sugar off his finger tips.

"You're a valuable source of information for me. I can conclude for a fact either you or Amane is the second Kira, however, my dilemma is, which one of you would be more willing to kill for Light. With the both of you harboring strong feelings for Light, it's harder for me to choose which one of you would be more willing to commit murders if Light had ever asked you to," L spilled a box of Teddy Grahams out over his desk and munched on a few.

"You know, it's really irritating how you think you know everything about me. We've just met and I harbor no feelings of love or affections towards..._him,_" Trinity gestured towards the seemingly feverish Light laying on the cement ground.

"Oh yes you do. I know you all too well to believe that, Trinity." L slipped another chocolate covered marshmallow into his mouth, his ebony eyes glued to the television screen.

"HEY! Shut up! You do not!"

"How can you be so sure? You don't remember anything about your past do you? You've never mentioned a family or past school years...nothing. It seems as if...you've just dropped out of the sky and into the middle of the street one random day," the detective sighed and swallowed his treat, reaching for another one.

"Well...if you're so sure that you know who I truly am, what's my middle name?" Trinity snatched the rest of the chocolate covered marshmallows away, L blinking and peering at her with his black, unblinking eyes.

"Give me my marshmallows."

"Not until you answer my question."

L blinked again and let drawn out sigh push out of his chest. Trinity tipped a fork on her moon pale finger tip and dipped it into the marshmallows, inspecting the one that came up attached to the fork.

"Your middle name is Alejandra. Are you satisfied?"

The fork clattered to the ground.

_"Let me die!" _

_How did he...figure that out...? I don't even know what my middle name is...but Alejandra sounds right. What is going on?_

"Light," L's voice came over the speaker in the cell, Light raising his exhausted eyes up to the corner of the area, "are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Kira's voice half growled as if too tired to speak, "it's just pride."

Trinity's eyes shifted over to the screen, watching him over her shoulder. He appeared to be staring right back at her, the red glares clashing, hating each other with the same amount of energy.

"I guess...I'll just have to get rid of it," Light practically hissed and Trinity finally noticed Ryuk jump up from the floor and lean over Light.

"Gotcha," the shinigami mumbled and stalked out through the wall, "later."

"Light Yagami," Trinity exhaled so softly not even L heard her.

_What are you planning to do?_

"Listen, L, just hear me out! _I'm not Kira_!"

_He...gave up the ownership of the Death Note...but how is he going to prove his innocence? Unless..._

Feeling as if a lightning bolt had struck her, Trinity narrowed her eyes and curled her fists.

_I hate you for putting me in this position..._

L observed the hybrid as she whipped around, the chains on her leather mini skirt echoing in his mind as she stalked out of the Headquarters building.

_Looks like I'm going to have to do this..._Trinity analyzed the whole situation as she slinked into a shadowed ally, _I..._

Her bat wings spread out behind her shoulders, her bones gleaming...

_...have to become Kira..._

**Your thoughts? I know what really happens in the series. Not giving anything away. :P Reviews make me oh so very happy. ****A****nd, I wonder about Trinity. Is she a really good character? Constructive critisim I welcome with open arms. Tell me ****what you think I should improve on. :)**_  
_


	8. Kodoku

**Heya! Back with another chapter! My thank yous go to: Black1Han1d, bleedingcrimson, Grievousorvenom, DarkCarolineRiddle, michi-nin, sadisticL, alicexmyxwonderland and An Echo in Time! Thank you guys so much for all the support and patience! On with the story...**

Trinity slept soundly, a sweet but long forgotten lullaby playing in her mind...

_Angels sing...w__here roses caress the sweeping tears...that I see you cry..._

She gripped her pillow, still asleep and turned over, sighing.

_I can see the light in this eternity...darkness begins to evaporate into a sweet hum of violins..._

Whose ever voice was singing to her, she couldn't tell but the voice was one of a nymph...a goddess of music...the voice was so familiar but Trinity's unconscious mind attempted to locate the woman with the voice in the deepest depths of her mind...

_Your tender voice brings dreams of lilies and rain...your tears turn to snow dancing with goddesses...you can taste the spring and sunlight..._

Her mind pried her locked memories open, Trinity unaware of how she was trying so desperately to remember who sang her such a soothing lullaby...the gentle play of the flute flowing in with the violins and cellos...

_Rose petals fade away into vibrant shades of scarlet...the memories of you immortal..._

_She was resting in a patch of silk flowers and surrounded by cherry blossom pink walls, the squeak of a rocking chair keeping a steady rhythm with the angelic voice..._

Trinity's mind dove into itself, digging deeper into the lost memory, gathering details but they slipped away like water between fingers...

_The warm pink...the chorus of the rocking chair and voice...that song...where is it all coming from...?_

Trinity groaned in her sleep, becoming restless as the dream slowly drifted into a nightmare...the pink became red...the flowers wilted and the voice seemed to be chocking on every note...

"Don't..." the shinigami moaned, still asleep and she tossed under her covers..."_don't!"_

_"LET ME DIE!" _

"NO!" Trinity shot herself awake, bolting straight up. She was screaming but she didn't know why and she attempted to recollect the dream or memory that had just played before her eyes. She couldn't recall anything...not even the melody of the music...everything had become blank once more.

**The Next Day...**

"Trinity, I would appreciate it if you'd calm down," L sighed as the tense woman paced back and forth, the clicking of the heels on her black boots gorwing irksome and distracting.

"I am calm!" Trinity snapped and fell onto the couch, the clicking finally coming to an end.

L focused his black, dialated pupils over at her and studied the scrunched up face looming over the crossed arms. Trinity resembled an angry toddler and the detective tilted his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to say something else.

_"Nya...why are you mean sometimes, Ryuuzaki-chan?"_

_L sighed as he watched her cute face scrunch to the point where she resembled a small child in a toy store who wasn't allowed to get a new toy. _

_"Fine," he exhaled and held out a piece of chocolate cake, "here...just...don't get mad at me." _

_"Gracias hermano mejor*!" _

"Hey, Trinity," L said to her and the topaz eyes opened.

"Mm?"

L held out a piece of chocolate cake at arm's length, Trinity's eyes lighting up but she didn't stand or uncross her arms.

"Cake?"

"This is a very rare instance. I never let anyone eat my cake," he said and almost retracted his arm back to eat it himself but Trinity stood up and slowly walked over to him.

"This must be killing you..."

"I just died a little on the inside," L mourned quietly and Trinity nibbled on the chocolatey dessert.

"All is forgiven," she smiled brightly, her red lips curling into a genuine and innocent smile.

_The lengths I take to get this case to run smoothly..._L thought bitterly to himself.

**Hours Later...**

"You realize I will no longer be able to be here, right Trinity?" Rem explained as Trinity scribbled down the names of three criminals.

"Yes...I know that...but where are you going to go? Back home?" the hybrid asked and Rem shook her bandaged head, the thick clumps of purple hair swaying.

"No. I was told to give the Death Note to someone of high status and power hungry to do the killings," the shinigami explained and Trinity's eyes seemed to glow red when she gazed up at her cousin through the ebony and scarlet bangs.

"Since when do you listen to mortals?" she practically hissed and Rem reached out to caress her head strong cousin.

"I am doing this to save Misa and that reason only. But...in your case, I don't know why you're killing criminals now. You seem to want to prove Light Yagami innocent."

"That bastard can burn in Hell for all I care. I just want Misa out of that confindment," Trinity scoffed but Rem was unconvinced.

"You're so stubborn," the motherly god of death said and Trinity blew back her hair.

"About what?"

"You don't want to admit to anyone or yourself that you _do_ care for Light Yagami, even if it's just a little bit."

"Give me a break! He's a manipulative asshole and I would have great pleasure in seeing his corpse lying in the street!"

Rem closed her eye and Trinity scribbled down "shot in a gang shooting" next to a rapists name in the Death Note.

"You are such a lier," Rem stroked the teen's hair, "to say he has not earned a special place in your heart."

Trinity growled and Ryuk randomly drifted through the wall.

"How's it going?"

"Ryuk! How would you describe my feelings for Light? And I stocked up on apples."

Trinity grabbed an apple from the green bowl on her beside table and chucked it across the room. Unfortunantly for her, she missed her aim and the apple crashed into a favorite lamp, sounding muich like a bullet shattering glass.

"God damn it," Trinity hissed and Ryuk gathered the apple out of the broken glass.

"Well, to be fully honest, I think you've got a soft spot for Light dispte what you say," the black god shrugged, biting into the apple.

"SAY WHAT?"

"Say whatever you want. You know it's true. Otherwise you wouldn't be writing down criminals names all the time...along with stratigizing how to make each die and when."

Trinity glanced down at he notebook, theives and rapists names filling the white pages with death dates and causes of deaths.

"It's true. You have even devised ways of killing off these people. You're protecting him."

"Shut up," Trinity snapped and slapped the notebook shut, "I'm doing this to help save Misa and make sure the Death Note's power isn't discovered anymore."

"Trinity, you're part human, right?" Ryuk questioned through a mouthful of apple.

"Yeah...so?"

Ryuk's red eyes studied her, however the blank and uncaring expression remained.

"You realize that humans that use the Death Note are cursed with fear, pain and misery...and you'll be shunned from Heaven and Hell."

Trinity smirked, an arrogent expression glazing over her eyes and shadowed face.

"I'm mostly shinigami though...so that fact doesn't affect me anyway," Trinity smirked and continued writing names, Rem not knowing what else to say, if anything.

_No one can really say for sure though...the fact that Trinity is half human could lead to her being thrown into Nothing and if that happens..._Rem sighed quietly as her cousin continued writing, seeming to behold no remorse at how she was now killing people, criminals or not. _This entire ordeal is putting her in danger...why is she this willing to go these lengths...? Doesn't she realize that when Light finds out about all this, she's only going to be used then thrown away? Trinity...why are you doing this to yourself?_

"Even so, no matter what you say, no one can say for certain that you're saved from the Nothing. I advise to not be so arrogent and think about what you're doing. You're in grave danger Trinity, why don't you leave this entire scene while you can?" Rem asked and her hand rested on the silky hair. Trinity rested the pen next to the gleaming white paper and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Where else can I go? There's no way I can get my memories erased and if I did...I'd just be a wanderer. I have no recollection of my past, no family that I know of besides you and...I don't even know who I truly am. You're all I have, Rem...you, Ryuk, even L and Misa."

"But Misa doesn't remember you now so obviously you can't stay in the house. So where are you gonna go?" Ryuk asked and Rem shot him an intense glare for his lack of sensetivity.

"I guess I'll just pack up and ask if I can stay in the HQ building," Trinity sighed and pulled a pink and black suitcase Misa brought home for her from a photoshoot out from underneath her bed. "Which reminds me...what are you going to do Rem?"

"Trinity...I won't be able to stay here with you right now. I was asked to find someone who was power hungry and beheld a high status in society to give the Death Note to."

"Oh yeah...you just told me that a few minutes ago...sorry." Trinity was bowing her head as she tucked her belongings into her duffle bag and suitcase.

"Take care of yourself, Trinity," Rem said and caressed her cousin's hair, the parting bangs giving away the tear dripping off her chin. "Remember this all to save Misa. It'll be okay."

Trinity nodded and wiped her eyes, not sure as to why she was crying. Rem kept her protective and motherly gaze on the young teen and disappeared through the wall, her wings spread out as she flew off into the sky.

"Farewell, Rem," Trinity sighed, the next meeting with her cousin unknown to her.

"So...what are you going to do with your Death Note?" Ryuk asked after a few minutes of silence passed and he plopped down on Trinity's bed.

"I haven't thought about it...hm..."

Trinity tapped the notebook with her long nail and then peered at the comfortable shinigami.

"Could you hold onto it for me? I am still maintaining ownership but you can use it and hang onto it until all this clears up."

"I guess so," Ryuk shrugged and Trintiy smiled before offering him the bowl of apples and Death Note. His face lit up and he greedily removed the bowl from Trinity's grasp, now eternally grateful to her.

"Take them as a thanks. I appreciate this," Trintiy said and the shinigami cackled, delighted.

"You know," Ryuk remarked as he happily bit into a juicy, red fruit, "hand me another bowl of apples and I'll kill of L for ya."

"Don't even go there."

**The Next Day...**

_I hope this will all go smoothly! _Trinity prayed as she pushed the double doors open, swiftly making her way through the security proceedures, Watari open heartedly allowing her into the building.

"Wonderful to see you again, Miss Amane," the old man's voice came over the speaker and Trinity smiled.

"Thanks Watari. Is Ryuuzaki available?"

"He's on the thirteenth floor, as usual. Would you like me to send you an elevator?"

"Sure. Thanks again."

"Not at all, Miss Amane."

_He's such a pleasent man. He makes me feel more like a daughter than just some girl that came in off the streets, _Trinity reflected as the elevator arrived as promised. She boarded it, the machine dinging and lifting her up to the thirteenth floor.

"Trinity! You're back!" Matsuda greeted her with a smile when she had stepped into the room.

"Konbawa, Matsuda-san!"

A smile spread across her face at the sight of her friend and she dragged her heavy suitcase over to L's chair.

"Hey, L, I have a very important question," Trinity said and the detective perked his ears, his hand freezing over the chocolate cookies.

"What's going on?" he asked, his panda eyes not disconnecting from the T.V. screen.

"I would like to stay here, in the HQ building."

"That's a strange request. Why do you wish to do that?"

"As a way to prove Misa, Light and I are all innocent and have nothing to do with Kira. You still suspect us and since I am the only one roaming free, you'll be triple certain all of us are innocent if we're in the same place at the same time," Trinity lied, hoping he'd buy into it.

"It makes sense to me," Matsuda said and L bit into one of his cookies.

"Fine by me. It sounds like you're just asking to be thrown into jail though," L swallowed and Trinity shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go make myself at home."

"By all means."

Trinity nodded her head and gave Matsuda a light, friendly, punch in the shoulder before ascending the stairs to settle in her new room.

_All too easy and without any suspicion, _she smirked to herself.

"Well, that went smoothly and you don't seem too convinced Trin actually has something to do with Kira," Matsuda remarked, somewhat jubilant and L blinked, surveying the feeble looking Misa and Light.

"No...that's not what it is," the genius said, "no criminal has died in over two weeks. But...what I want to figure out is-"

"Ryuuzaki! Three criminals have just been reported dead-and there is no possible way Light or Misa could have done this!" Aizawa burst into the Headquarters as if on cue, a newspaper in his hand and L's gaze darkened.

"That's great! Now we should tell Light that he's innocent!" Matusda reached for the microphone but L swatted his hand away.

"Ow!"

"Don't even!" he hissed, "this proves nothing."

"But-what about the deaths...?" Matsuda rubbed his hand and L's glare carved itself deeper into his pale face.

"The deaths don't have anything to do with Light or Misa..."

There was a long silence between the three investigators, Aizawa clutching the newspaper in his square hand.

"Then...Trinity...? Why isn't she in confinment if she's really Kira and using these two as decoys?" Aizawa asked, sweat clinging to his forehead.

"She just walked in a few minutes ago asking to remain here for a while. She pretty much requested for me to keep her under watch...just to prove her innocence along with Light's and Misa's," L explained darkly.

"Do you think she could turn herself in at one point?" Matsuda wondered aloud and L gripped the cuffs of his jeans.

"It's a possiblitly...but if she was going to do that...then why did she just kill all those people?"

"There's a possibility that she's just using it as a distraction," Aizawa tried, his hand resting on the side of his head.

"I won't doubt it. But...the thing is...if she truly in Kira and is using Light and Misa as decoys, then we could all be dead within the next four or five minutes."

L's black eyes turned over to the stairs, neither Matsuda or Aizawa taking notice of the teenager standing on the steps, her red eyes clashing with L's black. A deep glare was cut into her face, her ebony and scarlet hair covering half her face in shadows.

_Are you going to kill me? _

She seemed to read his mind, the blood red eyes piercing through him but L showed no signs of intimidation.

_What are you up to, Trinity Amane? _

**Okay...is it sad that I'm the author and Trinity kinda scares me? I mean seriously...she's scary! XD Aside from my rants...haha...I hope you're all liking it so far and that I am doing a good job! :D I must say I am very proud of the way this story is turning out...I consider it better than my toher fan fictions. XD Haha but that's just me. Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated as usual and I promise much action and mystery to come. Also, please tell me if I need to improve on anything...dialogue, character and/or plot devolopment...that stuff. Lol. Updating faster doesn't count though because I've been swamped with homework. Ick. Anywho, hope you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reading and being so patient! Love you guys for all the support. :D **

**Till next time! **

**~SilverNightRain08**

**Little Filler:**

After departing from Trinity's former house, Ryuk decide to spoil himself in sitting on top of a sky scraper to see who exactly Trinity had killed off. He studied the gleaming cover for a moment before flipping it open only to be kicked in the face with the stench of raspberries and strawberries.

"What the-? She used pink and _scented _pens to write these names down? SERIOUSLY?" Ryuk exasperated as he marvled at the neat, pink cursive filling only the first page of the notebook.

"This chick can't be for real...now I'm going to smell all girly and crap...wonderful..."

**At the HQ building...**

_I hope Ryuk doesn't mind the fact that I wrote all the names down with scented pens..._Trinity thought as she held her favorite novel in both her hands, _I guess I should have warned him before I gave it to him...oops..._

**-End-**


	9. Trinity No Kaiko

**Wow...long time no upload ne? 0.o I'm sorry...I am not liking school much for all the work but I managed to escape for a few hours (Thank GOD for break!) and upload. Anyway, thank you all for your patience and I hope I present yet another chapter that will excite and please you. Arigato gozumas: Alicia Roth, KuroxChi, MangaGirl1114, , PlasmaDragon007, GabrielMoon, Luxord's Xigbar, sazyboo, Maximum Vampire and Grievousorvenom! Enjoy!**

_Raito...where are you? _the girl wondered, her body burning, blood seeping through her cotton tank top_. Why...is this happening? Raito...where is Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki...save me...please...this...hurts! Help me! _

**Flash to present...**

The maroon haired girl clutched the cotton coat around her throat, attempting to keep the cold from piercing her body. For a cool fall night, the temperature had dropped to almost freezing, which was unusual. The woman shuddered but kept the crumpled picture of the black haired child clamped between her slender fingers, the parchment crushing against her palm.

_I need to know who this girl is..._she thought, _if this girl is really who I think she is...then...everything would make sense._

Desperate and consumed with thought and cold, the maroon haired woman entered the Tokyo police department, her silky hair billowing back behind her back from the blast of comforting heat.

"Officer Yamagata, please?" she requested as she strode up to the front desk.

"One moment," the secretary in a maroon suit gruffed, her blond hair tied up in a tight bun. Knife-like, red nails pounded against the plastic buttons of the telephone and the plump secretary pressed her scarlet lips together as if irritated, the wrinkled skin stretching across her flabby jowls.

"He'll be right with you," the secretary grumbled and yanked a tube of lipstick out of her crocodile skin make up bag.

"Thank you," the maroon haired teen said as the old, vulture-like woman slathered scarlet lipstick across her cracked lips, making them look as if they were stained with blood.

The teen seated herself on the coffee colored couch, her body stiff and erect. Minutes dragged by, the ticking of the clock growing torturous as the teen nervously gripped the hem of her black and red plaid skirt. Seconds...minutes...she chewed her lower lip, the faint taste of her strawberry lip balm clouding up in her dry mouth...

"Miss?" A stocky officer beckoned from the door way and the woman stood, her eyes sharp like a cat's. "Follow me."

The woman silently walked through the narrow hallway, back into a darkened office, the glow of television screens being the only source of light. The door clicked shut behind her as officer Yamagata plopped down behind a mahogany desk, stroking his brown, walrus mustache.

"What can I help you with, miss? You sounded desperate on the telephone."

"This girl." The maroon haired teen pushed the photograph of the child with chin length, ebony hair towards the police officer and he leaned forward, the curious black eyes peering over emerald horn rimmed glasses.

"Is she missing?"

"No. Her name is Iris Santiago."

Yamagata studied the woman no older than eighteen before him, and his mustache twitched over plump lips.

"Okay...where are you leading this?"

"Her name is Iris Santiago and I want records on her."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Afraid I can't give them to you without a warrant. You look like a nice lady but I don't just hand out personal records to people that just waltz in and ask without legitimate reasons."

She sighed heavily, reaching into her knitted bag and pulled out her identification card with a warrant.

"Here," she said, sliding the paper across the desk and Yamagata studied it along with the photograph. "Now, are you going to cooperate with me?"

"Fine. What do you need to know?"

"Her current status. Where is she and who is she now?"

Officer Yamagata hesitated a moment, the glow of the television screens making the teenager's face appear sinister, cutting shadows across the friendly features. Yamagata let out a heavy sigh before leaning forward to dig through his desk drawer. He sat upright after a moment's passing, his fingers gripping a thin manila folder, the picture of an ebony haired teen sliding out onto the desk top.

"Here we are...Iris Santiago."

"Yes, that's her," the woman said excitedly, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. Yamagata studied the records for a moment, his bushy eyebrows furrowing and mustache twitching over his lips.

"Strange...I'm not sure if you want to hear this though, miss."

"What? What is it? Tell me."

"Iris Santiago...she died a few months ago."

A silence loomed over them, the atmosphere within the tiny office thickening as the teen's body tensed and relaxed, her irises trembling and breath frozen in her tight chest.

"I see," she murmured after a long moment, "and how did her death occur?"

"A burglary in a store. I believe she was shot in the abdomen and bled to death before the paramedics could reach her," the officer said as he once again peered at the girl in front of him. "Who was she to you?"

The girl didn't answer. Rather than sadness or mourning consuming her, the emotions of fear and confusion gnawed at her insides.

"Officer," she croaked after a moment, her voice dry and cracking.

"What is it?"

The teen plucked her crucifix necklace before facing the officer once more.

"Tell me, Officer Yamagata, do you believe people can be brought back from the dead?"

**Days Later...**

Light sighed as he listened to the faint murmurs at the other end of the microphone. He didn't bother with trying to make out what everyone was saying, rather, just stared blankly at the wall outside his prison cell.

_This...is so boring and so pointless. I know I told Ryuzaki not to let me out unless he was positive I wasn't Kira...but seriously...this is ridiculous! _

Light let out another sigh, his hands rubbing together behind his back and his head aching from resting on the cement floor for days on end. On the other side, Trinity observed him, her topaz eyes glaring into his suspiciously.

_Hopefully this won't be in vain...I sure hope Rem has found another person to take Light's place as Kira...criminals have been dying every now and then but-it won't convince L of anything..._

"What's eating at you Trinity?" L inquired as he studied the occupied topaz eyes. The hybrid snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention towards the detective seated beside her.

"Ryuuzaki...criminals have been dying, so why not allow Light and Misa out of confinement?"

L sipped his coffee before reaching for another cookie and Trinity glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"The reason there was a gap between the killings is due to Light being Kira. I am not convinced of his innocence nor am I convinced of Misa's or yours."

Trinity's eyes flashed and her lips tightened, the pale arms clamping across the full chest as she generated another argument.

"This is ludicrous," was the best she could muster and L shrugged, not giving a second thought to Trinity's opinion.

_However...these recent killings are going unexplained. The fact Light and Misa have been under my surveillance for the past month and Trinity...I have no explanation for her. If she really is Kira and was controlling Light's and Misa's minds then...she may have moved in here at her own risk but even that action proves nothing for her. A feeble attempt to show she is innocent or rather...warning me she won't go out without a fight. Well Trinity..._L's black eyes focused on the Gothic teenager and a smirk played with his pale lips, _if a fight is what you want, a fight you will get._

"Mr. Yagami," L paged as he pressed his finger down on the microphone, "if you could come to Headquarters for a few moments, there is something I must discuss with you not only as an investigator but Light's father as well."

The chief's head turned, his eyes hard and Trinity felt a pang of sympathy for the feeble looking Mr. Yagami.

_I wonder how much longer everyone can hold up? I'm sure the chief can't take much more of this and I have to get Misa out of there before she gets sick or something, _Trinity's thoughts trailed as her eyes slid from the screen with Mr. Yagami to the screen showing a slouching Misa. She was nearly passed out and looked ready to vomit.

_She's going to have no memory of me when she gets out though. _The hybrid recalled back to Rem's words and tears burned the girl's eyes. _I may have only been a bitch to her...but...the fact she won't know who I am really hurts..._

Trinity cleared her throat and blinked back stubborn tears before facing the detective again, wondering what he was up to this time.

_The fact he wants the chief up here is strange...what in the world can he possibly do? It's not like L's going to be able to pursuade the chief to get out of confindment...that's proven itself to be impossible. So...if it's not that then...what is it?_

"Trinity," L cut across her thoughts and the jeweled eyes met his, "if you could be so kind as to step out for a few moments. I must speak with Mr. Yagami privetly."

"Okay."

The teen left, the echo of her high heeled boots clicking up the stairs fading away as she ascended up the stairs to her bedroom. Moments passed before Mr. Yagami entered the room, his eyes inquiring the detective crouching before him, munching on yet another chocolate chip cookie.

"You wanted to see me, Ryuuzaki?"

The detective swallowed, not making eye contact.

"Yes. Please, sit down. There is something I need to discuss with you."

**Hours Later...**

_"Back from the dead? What the hell are you talking about?" _

_"Just answer me."_

Yamagata had stroked his mustache for a few minutes before answering the absurd question, his wet eyes studying the Victorian-looking girl before him. More silence loomed over them and the battle between logic and emotions had begun.

_"In honesty, I think that is all bogus. There's no way this girl can be back from the dead. Maybe you're just seeing someone who looks like her and having flashbacks, which is understandable after loosing a loved one." _

_"No, you don't understand..." _she had said, the maroon locks slipping over her shoulder, _"this girl, Iris, I never met her. I've only heard stories of her."_

_"Then it's probably just someone that looks like her or has a characteristic that reminds you of Iris. Trust me miss, this girl is not back from the dead. She's buried in the Tokyo cemetary, safe and sound, up in Heaven or whatever. She's not haunting you or anyone else." _

The moon cast a silver shadow over the sleeping city, the maroon haired woman once again gripping the collar of her coat against her throat. An icy breeze combed through her hair, the freezing fingertips of the night caressing her face as she walked.

_But I know that girl...it's gotta be Iris...it has to be! But then again..._

Her pace quicked as she swiftly turned down another darkened street leading to an apartment complex.

_What if Officer Yamagata's right? There's no way this girl can be Iris...if she's dead then she's gone. But still...the resemblence between the two is all to much..._

Fumbling for her keys, the woman approached the stone stairs of the complex, quietly climbing up to the third floor. Her boots clicked against the cement and the keys echoed off the walls, the woman jamming one of them into the door's lock.

_I must be going nuts, _she thought as she stumbled into the pitch black apartment, the flashbacks of the red and black streaked hair playing in front of her eyes.

_I must be going mad..._

**Three Days Later...**

"What exactly do you plan on accomplishing by doing this?" Trintiy asked as she watched the peppy Misa yammer endlessly to an irritated Cheif Yagami.

"You'll see," L said as he watched the tiny screen before him, the camera unknown to Misa.

Trinity cast him a black glare as she too observed the perky blond and exasperated cheif, the teen wondering what exactly was going on.

_If this is a way to get me to confess about anything in regards to Kira, it sure does suck._

The car had come to a stop, Misa dashing out and excitedly greeting Light, whose hands were also bound behind his back. Trinity watched as confusion cut across his handsome face, his brown hair messy and hanging in his eyes.

_What is going on? _Trinity thought, leaning over to get a better view of the screen.

Light and Misa had crowded into the back seat of Mr. Yagami's car, the cheif driving and Trinity and L watched, the murmurs of the three people before them becoming more clear.

"I'm going to take you to the execution site..." was all Trinity caught before almost falling backwards and screaming. Almost instantly, Light and Misa began to hystarically protest, their voices meshing together and difficult to understand.

"Execution? Ryuuzaki, you can't be serious!" Trinity shrieked, her face draining of all color and L's eyes darkened more.

"I have reached the conclusion they are both Kira and Mr. Yagami is taking them to an execution site. There's going to be no publicity in this matter, just going to do it quietly and allow the media to figure out Kira no longer exists," the detective told her slowly and Trinity's stomach tied itself into seven knots.

_He has to be lying...lying to get a reaction or a confession...but there is nothing to confess! Even if I did Light and Misa are still going to die...no...this isn't how it was supposed to end! Light can't die...he can't...! _

Trinity's throat ran paper dry and her mouth hung open, small gasping noises tumbling over her lips. The irises trembled and tears almost scorched her eyes as she dug her nails into the wood desk, the teen wanting nothing more than to scream until her lungs turned to sand. Both Light and Misa had begun protesting fiercly at once, attempting to get Mr. Yagami to turn allow them to escape or find some other way around the execution.

"You're going to take L's word over your own son's?" Light yelled, hystarical, and Trinity gripped her face, her nails digging deep into her pale skin.

"You can't do this Ryuuzaki! You can't! You have no proof! Let them go!" the half blood found herself crying, tears streming down her face.

"I'm afraid I will not be pursuaded that easily. These two are the first and second Kira...I'm sure of it," L practically whispered as Trinity's mind raced, her eyes watching the car spin into a vacant field.

"We should be okay here," the chief's voice came and L's black eyes darkened even more.

_What...? What the hell is the cheif doing? _Trinity wondered, her thoughts calming slightly and her fingers relaxed over her face.

Mr. Yagami had paused, Light and Misa frantically glancing around their surroundings. The half blood watched, her jaw tight and body tense, waiting for something...anything...to happen.

_Raito...do something...remember everything and save yourself...save Misa! _

Minutes passed, the agony of the uncertainty gnawing away at the half blood's insides, her body almost shattering from being so tense. She couldn't hear the soft words Mr. Yagami was speaking, her rapid, irregular breathing being the only sound in the room.

"Light..." she breathed, L perking his ears, glaring up at her from the corners of his eyes.

"Anything you want to say, Trinity?" L inquired, his voice soft and borderline cruel.

Trinity failed to reply, her words strangled in her throat as she watched Mr. Yagami focus the nozzel of a pistol at his son's head. Everything else was a blur...Trinity felt a scream erupt out of her throat, mixing with the hystaria of Light and Misa. L said nothing, seeming pleased with the reactions from the three teens.

_This...this wasn't suppossed to happen! It's all gonna end...right here? Everything...it's going to end like this? It can't...this has to be some sort of trick...it has to be...the cheif wouldn't kill his only son! Would he? That's total ludacrious! LIGHT!_

"I'll see you in Hell!" were the last words Trinity heard before shrieking once more.

"Trinity..."

There was the shattering scream of a gun being fired, L's black eyes staring at her the last things Trinity saw before her world became consumed in blackness.

**Hopefully, I am keeping you intrigued. =D I'm trying so hard to keep this updated...but school and other distractions. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! You know who you are! Thank you again for being so patient with me too...I really appreciate it. Reviews in the mean time make me very happy! I love you guys! Have a great Valentines Day! **


	10. Scented Markers

**Here's to everyone that has reviewed/favorited/subscribed and such for me, whether it was this story or not: THANK YOU SO MUCH: **

**akglijess, pandal0ver24, Nott01, littlecookiefan, Kiriari, Candy1234, MoonDancer89, , Yuri G. Rose SAVAGE WOLF FURY, Tsukiyo Akito, Nana, Loverofmanga, Sarcastic Nobody, Rose, Mungedgunther, Milan, inufan155687, midnight star237, A. Alice-LaCasse, shugochara119, Catalyna Cullen, burry and bunny, .babe, Yachiru Hatake, Kairi Dewaal Jashinistgirl1 Azula Volturi Malfoy, xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx, XxCrimsonXXAngelxX, Bleached-Naru, Randon Girl3, coolliutas12, Lady in Purple, Midnight Angel of Sorrow, magemania45, Andreussita, KuroxChi, DAWN94, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Hoshi Hanabi, shopgirllaura, hazelstorm92, XxRikela-chanxX, TheSwayingFlower, OneDarkWolf, kelly70702, milan, DivineDarling, YAYFORCHOCOLATE, XNekoYoukaiX, behindthoselies, Unknown Loner, Shadowsammy, Beloved Nightmare, Psycho17, Battle-Royalist, bleeding crimson, sadisticL, Waterlily777, Witchgirl 590, An Echo in Time, .xX, epic of the highest caliber, grawsome, awesome, sazyboo, x0starstruckgurlx0, The Dark Heroine, 8teen01, sunshine98, anonoMUS, Reviewer, Skayila, The Chibi Alice, WhiteLadyDragon, vampirelover15, TwilightThorn, W-Rabbit, akahana uchiha, Yami Jisei, ShadowMoon2430, Amy122, Utsukushii - KuroShiro6yh and Yotsuko! **

**Again, these are reviewers and subscribers and such for all my stories! Thank you all so much! Now...on with Aurum Aeterna...**

Her ears rang, body growing cold and numb as she stared at the T.V screen, her mouth open and tears dripping from her eyes. Lost of words and mind whirling, Trinity stepped back, almost falling over onto the floor, an insane mass of tears.

"L-Light..." she managed to squeak out of her dry throat, "Light..."

The world stopped; her muffled heart beat echoed off the walls, the only sound that overpowered L's smooth speech and the murmur on the television. Trinity's eye lids drooped, her feet taking another step backwards and her body finally collapsing in a heap on the hardwood floor. She felt sick, her stomach in countless knots and her throat dry, eyes pouring tears.

"Light...where are you?"

Multicolored lights flashed before her dazed eyes, the sound of a squeaky swing set piercing through her memory, children laughing, a soccer ball flying through the air before being caught in the net...what was this place? ...was someone..._crying_?

_"Sweetie! Don't cry!" the bustling councilor attempted to console and the little girl wiped her eyes. _

_"But Joey pulled my hair and stole my markers!" she wailed, pointing her pale finger at the dusty-haired boy riding the swings. Thick tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over her plump cheeks."He stole my markers, Ms. Becky!"_

"Don't cry sweetie..." Trinity's voice was barely audible and L stepped lightly down from him chair, crouching before her.

"Who's crying Trinity?" the detective asked, the topaz eyes glazed over, unfocused...lost in a different time.

_"Aw, it's okay," the councilor stroked the black pigtails and the little girl took her hand. "Joey! Come here, Joey, and give - back her markers!"_

_"But Andrew stealed them! I didn't do it!" the little boy protested, his feet kicking high in the air as he swung back and forth.  
_

"What's her name?" Trinity asked, her hand reaching out past his head and L studied her even closer, his black eyes narrowing with thought.

"_Who_, Trinity?"

"The little girl...who is crying...Joey...stole her...markers..." Trinity trailed off and L gripped either side of her face with his cold hands.

"Trinity, stay with me. Who is the little girl?"

"I..."

Her eyes became wider for a moment, as if she realized an important detail but then faded, the topaz orbs drifting off. Trinity allowed her body to sink into unconsciousness, her hair fanning out over the floor as her head lightly hit the floor. The answer to L's question never came, one last tear splattering on to the hardwood floor and she passed out.

**An hour later...**

"You didn't tell Trinity that it was all an act, did you, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked as he glanced over at the unconscious half blood on the couch.

"No, she blacked out before I could say anything."

"She's going to be enraged when she wakes up you know," Light said a matter of factly and ran his long fingers through his brown hair.

L shrugged, seeming un-phased and shuffled over to the couch, his panther black eyes staring down at the sleeping, pale face. She was still unconcious, showing no sign of waking up any time soon. Unknown to L or anyone else in the room, Trinity's memory was diving into itself, attempting to retrieve erased memories from so long ago.

"But she muttered something about markers..." he pondered to himself and Misa peered at him over Light's broad shoulder.

"Markers?" the blond demanded, her eyebrows cocking and arms tightly wrapping around Light's waist.

"Yes, markers. Before she fainted, Trinity was saying how someone stole a young girl's markers. I'm not sure why but...she did. It was as if she were reliving an event from her past or something of that sort. Which reminds me, do either of you know anything in regards to Trinity's past?"

Light blinked, his brown eyes revealing his taken aback feeling and shook his head.

"No, not other than she's been here a while. I don't know why she's here...I don't even know if Trinity is her real name...but we've talked a few times at school. Other than that, I don't know where she came from or who she really is," the young genius remarked and allowed his eyes to search over Trinity's sleeping form.

L's eyes glinted, lips giving a faint twitch of interest and he drew himself up straighter.

"Now, what makes you think that, Light-kun?"

"Think what?"

"That Trinity isn't even this girl's real name."

Light sighed quietly, slipping his hands in his pockets and began to explain.

"I didn't say I don't think it's her real name. I just mentioned it to concrete my point that I don't know this girl...very well at least. At any rate, I find Trinity an interesting name...it very well could be an alias."

L continued to stare at him, the black eyes seeming to become darker with every thought about the situation.

_This is very strange...I feel as if I should know this girl and yet I have no idea who she is...unless..._

"Well I for one think we should just stay out of her business and worry about other things," Misa said a little too dramatically and then weaved her fingers between Light's.

"Such as...?" Light asked, knowing had no intentions of mentioning the Kira Case, which she should have.

"Like _us_, Light! We need to concentrate on how to build our love for each other and just be happy like other lovers!"

Light's face turned every shade of red possible as L and Chief Yagami covered their eyes with their hands.

_You've got to be kidding me..._

**Another hour later...**

Rem loomed over her cousin, invisible to everyone. Not that it mattered if anyone could see her or not, since the room was empty except for herself and Trinity, who was still sleeping. Though she denied it, Trinity was harboring feelings for Light, and Rem could see that clearly. It worried her as well, since the shinigami knew any advances Light made towards Trinity or Misa was all an act-a sick hoax in order to attain what he wanted. Rem knew that at one point, Light was going to gain back his memory and if he had even a slight idea that Trinity had feelings for him, he'd manipulate her...that was a given.

On the other hand, it was possible-not likely but possible-that Trinity would not allow her feelings to get in the way of what she had to do. If she kept in mind that if she so much as slightly altered fate, then she'd die instantly. However, knowing how impulsive and rash Trinity was and could be, the likelihood of her getting in the way of Fate was much too high. Rem shuddered at the thought and tried to push it from her mind. Focusing her yellow eye back on her cousin, she placed her large hand near the half blood's head.

"Trinity, you remember your promise and don't worry so much about Light Yagami," the shinigami said softly to the sleeping girl and ran a bony finger over her forehead. "Please protect Misa and don't put yourself in danger for the sake of saving Light Yagami. He is only going to use you and Misa...please don't take anything he says in regards to feelings seriously. Protect yourself and Misa."

Concern for her cousin and blonde angel eating at her, Rem reluctantly departed, her words sinking into Trinity's mind. She drifted through the warm night, her wings causing a slight wind. Knowing she would not be able to keep as close a watch on the two teens, Rem attempted to cling to the slight hope that Trinity and Misa would be alright. Trinity was able to keep her memories, which brought slight relief to Rem, knowing that Misa was under some form of protection. Trinity was a woman of her word and Rem knew it.

"You look distressed."

"Since when do you care about others?" Rem sighed as Ryuk flew up behind her.

"I don't...I'm just bored and nosey," Ryuk shrugged and Rem didn't spare a glance at him. "What's going on?"

Rem was quiet a moment but decided to answer since Ryuuk wasn't going to stop pestering her until he got the answers.

"I'm just concerned about Misa and Trinity. I don't like how they are both devoted to Light Yagami...I do not like him at all," the shinigami almost growled and Ryuk followed her to perch on top of a sky scraper.

"You know, if you want my opinion, I'm just going to say not to worry too much."

"Of course _you _would say something like that," Rem snapped, angered but Ryuk only shrugged, unphased by her outbreak.

"I'm just sayin'. Trinity's one smart girl and she loves that Misa girl as much as you do-even though she isn't as open about it. She'll guard Misa with her life."

"But Trinity also has feelings for Light Yagami and that's what is worrying me," Rem exasperated and Ryuk stared at her with his red glare.

"So, you think Trinity will eventually come to a point where she will guard and save Light over Misa?"

"No...I'm not saying that at all!"

"Good." Ryuk rested his elbow on his knee, looking out over the darkening city being bathed in silver moonlight. "If I know Trinity, then I can say she is not a tratior. She'll keep her promise to you about Misa. In regards to Light, well, I can't say much there."

"She's falling in love with him."

"Well anyone can see _that_. Hell...ya'd have to be blind and dumb to not realize it. Trinity's got a thing for Light, whether or not it's love I don't know or really care...although things would be more interesting if Trinity did fall for Light."

"Interesting?" Rem snapped her head over towards Ryuk, who was biting into an apple.

"Ever see a girl fight?"

"..."

"Taking that as a no."

"You're one twisted being, Ryuk."

"Naw," Ryuk swallowed the core and leaned back on his large hands, "just bored."

Rem sighed before taking off again, Ryuk not following her this time. The city continued to darken, more lights fizzeling out and the moon seemed to glow brighter.

"Yeah...it's only going to get more interesting," the shinigami whispered to himself, his red eyes piercing through the night, "only more interesting."

**I'll keep going :) The next day: **

"SO THAT WHOLE EXECUTION WAS JUST AN _ACT_? YOU BASTARD!" Trinity shouted as L poked a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"Yes and had you not fainted then you would have seen that I had no intentions of bringing harm to Light or Misa," the detective said smoothly, ignoring the insult and Light folded his hands behind his head, his eyes on the raging Trinity.

"HAD I NOT FAINTED? _HAD I NOT FAINTED? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD GIVEN MIND?_"

"Actually-"

"YOU'RE SO GOING TO HELL!"

"Now that one hurt my feelings."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS! YOU INCONSIDERATE, SADISTIC, TWISTED BASTARD!"

"Stop talking about Light that way. It's extremely rude," L said and shoveled a forkful of cake into his mouth, almost amused at how Trinity was reacting to the news. He knew she had a temper but...he didn't think she'd be _this _upset...even though in a way it was very amusing.

"She's still going at him, huh?" Aizawa remarked as he stepped up beside Matsuda, who watched Trinity's face go scarlet.

"Yeah, she woke up finally about half an hour ago and has been like this ever since," he said and Aizawa rubbed his temples.

"If she keeps it up, I'll have to duck tape her mouth shut."

Matsuda gave a light, uneasy laugh and the sounds of Trinity shrieking again sounded. L was looking rather irritated and Light, tired as he closed his eyes when Trinity started flailing her arms about.

"Matsuda! Take Trinity out on a date!" L commanded and Matsuda's jaw dropped, Trinity instantly freezing.

"Wha-what?" he stammered and Trinity stared at L, who stood up.

"Light and I are going to speak with Miss Amane and I want you to take Trinity out."

"Uh, no way! If you two are going to speak with Misa then I'm coming as well!" the half blood protested and L shoved her down into a desk chair.

"No, you're not."

With that, he half dragged a stumbling Light up the stairwell towards Misa's room, Trinity shooting them both a look of daggers.

"Jerks," she hissed.

"It's quiet...I can think," L exhaled and Light shrugged.

"I told you she'd be enraged when she found out, Ryuuzaki," he toyed and L twisted his finger in his ear.

"Yes, but I didn't think she'd attempt to split my eardrum with her screeching. Good God...San Fransico could hear her."

Light gave a soft laugh and shrugged, the two men stepping onto the landing. They turned down the hallway, the chain of the hand cuffs clicking between them as they reached Misa's door.

"Coming!" Misa sang and seconds later the door swung open. "Light-kun!"

Misa threw her arms around Light and he looked up at the ceiling but returned the embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you! Even the hours drag by without you here," the model gushed and nestled her head against his chest.

L cleared his throat and Light stepped away from Misa, who kept her hands on his shoulders.

"We have something to discuss with you, Amane-san," the detective told her smoothly.

"Oh, okay."

Misa bounced back into her room, L and Light following her. The two men seated themselves on the couch and Misa plopped down in the arm chair, resting her head against her hand.

"So what's going on?" she inquired and L pushed his lip aside with his thumb.

"Would you be interested in helping with the Kira Case, Amane-san?" he asked her and Light jumped to his feet.

"WHAT? Ryuuzaki, you can't be serious!"

"I'd love to!" Misa clapped her hands and an expression of sheer joy came over her girly face.

"No! Absolutely not!" Light denied and his two companions stared up at him.

"B-but why not Light? We'd be able to stay together and I could be very useful to you," Misa attempted but her love shook his head.

"It's way too dangerous for her to be on the task force. The answer's no."

"But given Misa's extreme devotion to you, she'd do anything to help out. Even so, it _is _true that Misa worships Kira...is it not?" L tilted his head and Misa hesitated.

"Err-yeah I am very grateful to Kira for what he did to the man that killed my parents," she said carefully and L nodded.

"Now, what if Light here was Kira?"

Instantly, Misa's face lit up and she folded her hands together, eyes glimmering.

"That'd be wonderful. I'd love Light even more if that were true-even though it's highly impossible to love Light more than I already do. But if he were Kira-"

"Wouldn't you be frightened?"

"Oh no! I'd actually find ways to be helpful," Misa waved her hand and beamed, Light sweat dropping and L's eyes sparking with interest and conclusions.

"I see...now what about Trinity?" he asked slowly and Light growled lowly.

"Ryuuzaki, what good is this all doing? Trinity hates me and is completely indifferent to Kira," he said, his eyes closing and arms crossing.

"Now see Light, that's where you're wrong," L remarked, gazing up at the ceiling.

Both the model and genius froze, Misa's eyes burning possessive hatred and Light looked incredibly shocked.

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki?"

"Oh," the detective pondered, "nevermind. I'll let you figure out on your own."

Waves of despair hung over Light's head as Misa jumped over to him, keeping her arms locked around him.

"Well, Light's mine, so, she should back off."

"Amane-san, I just said that Trinity doesn't hate Light. I never said she was infatuaded with him."

The two began arguing back and forth as Light remained in his awkward position, not knowing what to say.

_If things keep up like this...I might just carry on my own investigation at home..._

"Light...I beg you...please make Misa stop talking."

"HEY! YOU STARTED IT!"

**Bahahaha. Alright, hope it's all good and thank you for all the support and patience. :D I really apreciate it! Next chapter coming up! Reviews make me happpy though. Heehee. Hope you're enjoying it all! And thank you again! Things...are about to heat up. Mwahahahaha**


End file.
